Forever Young
by Abbie1212
Summary: Ok, high school fan fiction, they're all in high school Abby, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Jen, and Tim but Ducky's a teacher... COMPLETELY AU...Gabby and Tiva.. Chapter 14 now up...
1. Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Hey, yes I love the high school fanfictions for my other shows and I figured I'd try one out for NCIS. Totally AU!! (Like you have no idea!) There will be seven chapters each in a different character's pov, and everyone (Abbs, "Jeth", Tony, Ziva, Jenny, and Timmy) is a student except for Ducky, who's the science teacher. Oh, and I know I have a new name for Abby's little brother every fanfic… Read. Enjoy. Review. Oh, and for the record, I loved Jen, It's just how the character developed… (And yes the chapters will be really long)

Forever Young

Abby's POV (Monday)

I was now into my second week of freshman year at Valiant High School, and I was having the best time of my life there. I had managed to grab the exact group of friends I had wanted in the first place, and to think Mom and dad thought us moving from Louisiana to D.C. would through me off. I walked down the stairs that morning and mom was chasing my little brother, Davy, all around the house. Apparently he had ripped off all his clothes in protest of his new elementary school, again. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my bag off the table.

'I can take you to school in a minute, I just want to help your mom with Davy real quick,' signed dad.

'No, dad, it's ok, Ziva called and said Jeth offered to give us both rides to and from school,' I signed back quickly.

'Jeth?' my dad signed and a puzzled expression came across his face, he knew Ziva was my friend, but that was about it.

'Ziva's older brother, Jethro, but everyone just calls him Jeth because Jethro seems too formal for him,' I explained quickly.

'Senior?' He signed and when I nodded he rolled his eyes, 'Be careful.'

'Ok,' I signed right back at him, not mentioning that Jeth was so sweet, careful, sensitive and popular.

A loud car beep interrupted my thoughts and I slung my bag over my shoulder. I practically ran out the door, I was still amazed I had managed to get to be friends with the "popular kids" I had never been popular before. At my middle school back in Louisiana I was known as the freak who always wore black. I knew my sudden change in social status was largely due to Ziva and Jeth. Now that I was popular, it didn't really matter. Ziva was my best friend, and we hung out with her brother, Jeth and his buddy Tony. I was completely taken by surprise when Ziva introduced Jeth as her brother. Ziva was Israeli, she had dark brown eyes and thick, curly, almost black hair. Jeth on the other hand had bright blue eyes and amazingly straight brown hair. He, I had to admit was completely hot, but who was I kidding? I was the Goth and he was the quarterback, it was a miracle we were even in the same social zip code, never mind the same clique. Anyways, I was not at all surprised when I was told that Jeth's parents had adopted Ziva when she was little.

I slid into the backseat of Jeth's little yellow sports car, that, rumor had it he had bought in a junk yard and fixed up himself. Ziva was already in the back waiting for me, and as soon as I had shut the door, Jeth had sped off down the street. We sat in silence in the back seat while Jeth zipped through Washington D.C. to our high school, which was completely across town. He pulled into the senior parking lot and we climbed out of the backseat and stepped onto the asphalt. We hadn't been out of the car ten seconds and Tony had appeared beside Jeth, dribbling a basketball in a very irritating sort of way.

"Morning, girls," Tony with a little wink to us as our small group of four started the long walk up to the enormous high school.

"Does that ball come attached to your hand or something?" Ziva asked, clearly irritated.

"So I was thinking about the pep rally…" said Tony skillfully ignoring Ziva's comment and turning his attention to Jeth.

I could tell Jethro had no desire to talk about the pep rally that wasn't for another couple months, but like a good friend, he nodded and grunted when necessary. The walk up was relatively silent except for Tony's ranting about how they needed new basketball uniforms this year. We made our way to our now usual spot to wait for the bell to go to homeroom.

"Oh hey, Jeth," said a passing football player, "Coach wants to have a meeting before school up in the locker room."

Jeth nodded solemnly and made his way up to the locker room, leaving Tony with Ziva and I. As we leaned against the wall one of the really annoying red headed cheerleaders who thought they ruled the world or something, came up to us.

"Hey Tony," she said, and he nodded, I had noticed that he and Jeth had a slight weakness to red heads but Jenny Sheppard was the one exception, "Where's Jeth?"

"Football team has meeting," Ziva answered coolly, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," said Jen airily, winking at Tony as she walked away.

"I really don't like her," said Ziva darkly and Tony chuckled.

"Although she is an upper classmen," said Tony dreamily and I had to remind myself that he and Ziva were only sophomores.

"A junior," said Ziva correctively and she stared daggers over at the cheerleaders that Jenny was now rejoining.

"Yeah, yeah," said Tony as a small boy, obviously a freshman walked by, his hair was slicked to his head and he had an enormous pile of books in his arms, "Yo! Geek!"

"Tony!" I said in outrage, as he beckoned the kid over.

"Tell me your name Freshy," He said in an intimidating tone.

"Tony stop it," I protested.

"Tim," The boy replied.

"Tim? Well, nice to meet you good-bye," I said and he walked away, a confused expression covering his face.

"What's wrong with harassing the freshman?" Tony rounded on me, and he looked disappointed.

"I'm one, so if you're going to make fun of him, you might as well make fun of me," I said and he recoiled.

"Sorry, I forgot," He mumbled and we stood there in an awkward silence until the bell rang.

When the bell rang I ran off to homeroom, where I was forced to mingle with my fellow freshmen. I didn't mind too much, though I didn't know many of them, a sad side effect of hanging around with Ziva, Jeth, and Tony's crowd. I had however now met the football team, and the majority of the perspective basketball team. I sat down in the seat Mr. Hardy assigned me the first day and waited for the morning announcements to come over the loud speaker. I started to look around the room while I waited. Then I noticed him, Tim from earlier, was sitting behind me.

"Hey," I said, "Sorry about Tony, he's virtually harmless. Next time, just take his basketball or mess up his hair and he'll leave you alone."

"And then he'll mess with me the rest of my high school career," said Tim.

"Eh," I said, "Maybe or maybe he'll just ignore you, which would be just as good."

Tim chuckled.

"How are you friends with them?" said Tim after a small silence, "I saw you walking in and, Tony and Jeth? Jeth's a senior."

"Yes, yes he is," I said, "I started hanging around with Ziva, and then she introduced me to Tony and Jeth."

I hated not having the same lunch as everyone, but the student body was much too large for the very small cafeteria. Therefore the student body was split up into three lunches, depending on what hallway you were in at the time of lunch. So, that day I had second, the History and English lunch. Science and gym had third lunch, Foreign Language, Computers, and Math had first lunch. Every student's schedule varied throughout the week so it all worked out so you ate lunch with your friends at least once a week. I wasn't sure anyone was in my lunch today, I had forgotten to ask earlier.

"Second," said Tim.

"Good, see you then," I said, and then Mr. Hardy came up to me.

"Abby, you're guidance counselor, Mr. Lawrence, wants to see you," He said and I stood, slinging my book bag once again over my shoulder.

"Now?" I asked politely as I made for the door.

"Yep," said Mr. Hardy as he made his own way back to his desk.

I walked down the hall towards the guidance office, my heart started to beat faster as I saw Jeth walking the other way past me. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy, but I knew by now not to expect a "hey" or a "hi" I had never even heard him speak. He gave me a little smile and a nod, I gave him a small smile in return and disappeared into the guidance office.

"Ah, Miss Sciuto," said the secretary as I walked in, she pointed to a door behind herself, "You can go right into Mr. Lawrence's office."

"Thank you," I said, and I walked right into his office, where he motioned for me to sit down.

"Abby," said Mr. Lawrence as I sat, "Your science teacher is concerned. You are very advanced, he says you are very gifted, and you need to be challenged. So, we contacted your parents, and they approve, we're going to give you the opportunity to move up into a more challenging class. And it's the same period as you're science class is now so you won't have to change up your entire schedule. It is a senior science class, but if you have any problems, we'll put you right back into the class you're in now."

"Ok," I said quietly, I always got nervous around guidance counselors and I never quite figured out why.

He printed me up a new schedule, and I took it with me to my first period study. I handed the late pass Mr. Lawrence had given me to the study teacher and then went and sat down next to Ziva. Technically studies were supposed to be silent, but it really depended on the teacher, like this one, he really didn't care whether we talked or not.

"Hey, where were you?" Ziva asked as I sat.

"Guidance, I just switched from honors freshman science to some senior class," I said.

"Smarty," Ziva teased, "Who's the teacher?"

"Dr. Mallard," I said simply, stuffing my schedule into my bag.

"Oh, Jeth has him," said Ziva, "He's a good teacher. You may even be in the same class with Jeth."

"I hope so," I said with a small smile, "I still don't know a lot of people."

"Don't worry about it, if anyone gives you trouble—well they'll soon regret it," said Ziva, and I chuckled, thinking of what Tony and Jeth's faces would look like if Ziva told them that some guys were giving me trouble, "You've got nothing to worry about."

I followed my schedule through my day, most classes were advanced placements so I had English with Tony and several classes with Ziva. However I knew when lunch period rolled around I had history, with no one that I knew. History was not my best subject, and that was putting it lightly. I just didn't care what political parties were formed when, or where the French Revolution started. I just couldn't pay attention, and the class was dragging on. Then the bell rang, signaling that half the class was over, and we were dismissed for twenty or so minutes for lunch. I left my bag where it was, the teacher said he locked the door while we were at lunch. I went to my locker and grabbed my lunch, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tim.

"Hey Tim," I said as I shut my locker and walked with him towards the lunch room.

"Hey, Abby," said Tim a little awkwardly.

"So, how's your day so far?" I asked as we walked into the lunch room and found a quick seat at an empty table.

"Ok, I guess," said Tim, "You?"

"Good," I said, "I just got switched into a higher science class, and life is good."

"Hey, Abbs!" I suddenly heard from somewhere behind me, and I whipped around.

Tony and Jeth were sitting at a nearby table with a few kids from the football team and a few from the basketball team. Jeth smiled and motioned for me to come join them, and I smiled. I mean there was no way I could not smile, his smile was infectious. I turned back around and saw Tim, as I gathered up my lunch.

"C'mon," I said, and Tim looked at me a little oddly.

"You're kidding," said Tim.

"No, c'mon," I said and we stood and went over to the table.

Jeth gave me a little look when he saw Tim, but to my unsurprised reaction, he said nothing. Tony kept his mouth shut about it too, and I smiled.

"Hey, good thing Jeth saw you over there," said Tony as I sat down next to Jeth on the end, and he scooted down so Tim could fit at the table on my other side, "So, how was history?"

"Good, I guess," I said rolling my eyes, "As boring as it may be."

I was amazed when I heard Jeth chuckle to my right, and I whipped around to look at him.

"Ha!" I teased, "You chuckled! You made noise!"

This only made Tony join him in his chuckling, I don't think Tim got the fact that Jeth never spoke. The only time I had ever heard him speak was at the football game, he was yelling and calling out plays. However, I couldn't really hear him because the crowd was screaming and cheering too loudly.

"So we're crossing historian off any future career lists?" said Tony with his same goofy smile, and I nodded.

"Yes, please," I said in an overly desperate tone as I pulled my sandwich out of my brown bag lunch, "Mmm turkey."

Lunch passed quickly as I pretended to care about all the random stuff Tony was spouting out about sports, while I silently enjoyed my seat next to Jeth. The bell was about to ring to tell us to go back to class as the little red headed cheerleader from that morning approached the table.

"Hey, Jeth," said Jenny as she stood at the end of the table, looking down the table at him.

He barely even moved, but he politely located her face with his eyes.

"Hey, Jenny," said a few of the football players to Jeth's right, and a gleam of happiness came over me as I realized Jenny noticed that talking to Jeth wouldn't be very effective.

"Hey, boys," said Jenny, "You ready for the game Friday?"

"Sure are," said a blonde, highly freckled kid who was sitting next to Tony, "As long as we've got Jeth."

With that the bell rang to bring me back to history, my mortal enemy. The process of actually getting to the class was as painless as possible. I enjoyed the company of Jeth and Tony as they escorted me to class. Tony popped his head in to exchange greetings with the teacher, whom he had apparently had the previous year. I found my seat as the boys went off to their classes. My day was uneventful right up until I walked into my last period class, the senior science class.

I walked in and immediately saw the teacher, who was sitting at his desk. He looked like a very kind man, his light brown hair was wispy due to his age, and his glasses were almost comically large. He gave me a nice little smile before I took one of the many empty seats in the front row, not wishing to really look at my classmates. I immediately started to hear the snickers of the senior students behind me.

"You think she's lost?"

"Stupid Freshman."

"What is she a brain?"

"Why doesn't Dr. Mallard say something?"

"Ok," said a velvety, somehow familiar voice from far behind me, louder than the others, "Why don't you all just shut up and leave her alone, you all do realize she can hear you right?"

The whole class went silent, and I turned around to see who had stuck up for me. I was pleasantly surprised to see Jeth sitting at the end of the row I was sitting in. He gave me a shy little smile, and I gave him a shocked expression. He looked over at me with a little worry in his face, before he picked up his own bag and came and sat next to me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"You found your voice," I said teasingly, and he smiled.

"Don't let them bug you, Abbs," said Jeth.

"See there it is again," I said, "How is it that I've known you for a week now and this is the first time I have heard you speak?"

"I don't talk very often," said Jeth.

"Wow, this is like a record," I teased, and Jeth smiled once more.

Just then, Dr. Mallard stood up from his desk and walked out in front of the class.

"Thank you, Jethro," said Dr. Mallard with a kind smile, "Would you like to introduce your friend to the class, or shall I?"

Jeth shook his head, clearly public speaking was still not his strong suit. Which was ok, him sticking up for me were the only words I ever needed to hear come out of his mouth as they replayed over and over in my head. Any doubts I had about this new class went straight out the window.

"Very well," said Dr. Mallard, "This is Abigail Sciuto. She is indeed a freshman, but is too smart for the class she was placed in. So she has been placed here. Welcome to Human Anatomy, if you hadn't realized, I'm Dr. Mallard."

When class was over, Jeth let me borrow his notes for the night so I could catch up on anything I missed for the first week. As we made our way down to my locker, Jeth didn't need to go to his, Ziva was waiting at my locker.

"Oh, good you two are in the same class," said Ziva.

"Good thing too," I said and Jeth snickered a little.

"Oh? That bad, huh?" said Ziva.

"Would have been," I said.

"Naw, Doc woulda made 'em shut up," said Jeth and I was taken by surprise again.

"I really gotta get used to that," I said with a mischievous smile as I opened my locker, and the two of them chuckled.

"You will not to worry, Abby," said Ziva.


	2. Tuesday

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Hey, so I'm figuring you all like the high school thing? And yes, it is Gabby but it's also Tiva… so this particular chapter will focus more on Tiva, as it's from Tony's point of view… slightly shorter than the first chapter… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young 

Tony's POV – Tuesday

My Magnum P.I alarm clock that I've had since I was eight went off at four thirty Tuesday morning. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button, which shut off the alarm for a very brief period of time. I rolled out of bed and then shut the alarm clock off before the incessant noise started up again. I walked across my enormous bedroom to the attached bathroom, where I washed my face. In that moment I could've killed Jeth.

Last week they called a meeting of all the captains of the male sports teams for the school and the coaches asked for any ideas on getting the teams in better shape. We were told that the girl's sports teams were having a meeting as well, but I saw no evidence of that whatsoever. Anyways, Jeth decided to tell the coaches it would be good to have all the teams run around the city together before school Tuesday through Thursday. The coaches of course had thought this was the greatest idea since double sessions.

I walked back out through my room to my closet. Walking in, I looked around for my running shorts. I finally found them, the maid had put them way at the end of the closet. I pulled them on and grabbed a t-shirt before I made my way downstairs. My dad was sitting at the long dining room table as the cook placed his breakfast at one end and mine on the other. I sat down, thanking my lucky stars that dad's new wife, Trissa, wasn't up yet. I gobbled down my breakfast before my dad could say anything to me. Not that he would anyways, he hadn't spoken more than two words to me since mom died six years ago. I got up from the table and brought my plate to the kitchen and placed it in the sink.

I walked out the door, and down the driveway, closing the big iron gates behind myself. I saw the usual kids from various teams coming out of their large mansion like homes at the same time that I was. Many of them were still rubbing their eyes. The route Jeth mapped out set up so that the first fifteen minutes of the run was running by all the athlete's homes and picking them up. I checked the platinum watch Trissa had gotten me for back to school, Jeth was running late.

That wasn't like him at all, and I was a little worried, but then I saw him run around the corner with the majority of the sports teams behind him. I had to remind myself that the six other kids and I were the last stop. Well, you couldn't really call it a stop because they didn't stop, but the last place where kids joined the running group. I jumped right in next to Jeth, who gave me a little nod to tell me he knew I was there.

"Good morning, Jeth," I said with a little grin, "So, how's the family?"

He chuckled. Sometimes I wondered if that was why he hung around with me. Up until a week ago, when Abbs showed up, I was the only one that could get a smile or chuckle out of him. I was actually pretty surprised that Abbs had gotten him to laugh pretty easily. Then again she did seem pretty special to him, but Abby was Abby, she was friends with just about everybody and she was just a pretty special person.

The run, as usual, lasted an hour and I was back home by six. School started at seven fifteen, so I had to jump into the shower very quickly before getting ready for school. I was dressed and ready for school by six forty-five, and I didn't have to leave until seven. So I grabbed my backpack and my basketball and headed outside. I stashed my bag in the back seat of my car and shut the door as my own personal driver walked out of the house.

I started to dribble the basketball around the basketball hoop that was on the edge of the driveway. He shot the ball up and it swished through the net, again, and again, and again. When I checked my watch again it was time to leave. I threw the ball through the open sunroof and it landed inside the little black sports car my father had gotten me about seven months ago for my fifteenth birthday.

Some would see this present as a peace offering, but I knew better. It was only given to me so that he wouldn't have to surrender his own car and driver to me when I wanted to go somewhere. Henry, my driver, pulled into the senior parking lot where I hopped out and he sped off. I dribbled my basketball over to Jeth's car, where he, Abbs, and Ziva were waiting for me.

"There he is!" Abby said as I approached.

"I have arrived," I said in a very dramatic voice.

"Yes, well finally," said Ziva, Abby giggled, but she sounded annoyed.

I would never admit it, well, maybe I would, but Ziva was so cute when she was angry. Her eyes practically turned to fire, and her face got all red. I couldn't help but give a little grin as she continued to get madder and madder. I watched as Jeth and Abby held her back as her little mind tried to figure out how best to attack me.

"Well then," I said nonchalantly, still dribbling the basketball, "You guys want to get up to the school before we're all late?"

I smiled as Ziva made a noise like an angry cat. Her anger subsided without too much more of trouble. I walked ahead of Jeth and the two girls almost all the way up to the school, but when we had reached where the busses dropped students off Jeth was right up next to me. He gave me a swift whack over the head and Before we entered the school, Ziva and Abby were with us too, Abby chattering up a storm.

I only realized just how much attention Jeth seemed to pay her when we reached our morning spot. He leaned against the wall and was still watching her face intently as she spoke, absorbing each word. It was a certain kind of weird seeing Jeth like that. Ziva on the other hand, was standing silently on Abby's right side, she looked tired. I gave her a small grin, trying to make her feel better, but it didn't seem to help, because she turned her head away from me.

After homeroom I made my way to my first period English class which I had with Ziva and Abby. As I was walking down the hall I noticed the small freshman I had tried to pick on the day before.

"Hey, Freshy," I said in an intimidating sort of way, but then I felt a hard whack on my arm.

I looked around as I entered English class only to realize Abby had caught up with me. She gave me a death glare as we went and sat down on either side of Ziva. Yes, amazingly that was our assigned seating arrangement for the class.

"Hey, Ziva," said Abby happily as the kid from out in the hallway walked in and sat behind her.

"Did either of you get the homework?" I asked leaning in so I could see Abby too.

"Nope," said Ziva, but Abby nodded.

"Yep," she said, "It was relatively easy, easier than the Geometry homework anyways."

"Well I took it last year, maybe I could help you," Ziva offered kindly and I made a face.

"I have trouble with Geometry too, but you haven't offered to help me," I whined.

"Well, you're you," Ziva said coolly, as she rolled her eyes.

There wasn't much more time for conversation as Mr. Moore started the class. I sat there for almost an hour bored stiff. Like I really cared what the dramatic theme of whatever book we were reading was. I was more focused on next period, gym. I sighed heavily in relief as the bell rang, and all the students rushed into the hall. I bid farewell to Ziva and Abbs and headed down to the boys' locker room.

I entered and Jeth was already there. He was rummaging through his locker, presumably for a shirt, as he had already changed from his jeans to his gym shorts. He clearly hadn't found his usual t-shirt yet because he was still wearing his polo. I opened my locker and it was so stuffed full the proper gym clothes just fell out.

"You seen my shirt?" asked Jeth from beside me.

"Nope," I said sniffing my gym clothes to make sure they didn't smell too badly, "I've gotta bring this stuff home so I can get it washed."

Jeth chuckled as he pulled a white t-shirt out of his locker. Three minutes later we entered the weight gym that was attached to the basketball court style gym. We walked in and Mr. Jones, the gym teacher, announced that we would be in the weight gym today, due to the girls' class using the gym. Jeth and I found seats on a bench facing the windowed wall that peered into the gym, and grabbed dumbbells. I noticed out of the corner of my eye his were fifty pounds each and so I grabbed the other set of fifties. We started our bicep curls and I was amazed what ten pounds on each arm did. Jeth chuckled a little as I switched my dumbbells for forty pounders instead. We curled in silence, I was watching the girls, and Jeth appeared to be too, but a closer look told me he was completely zoned out.

"Jenny's kind of pretty," I mentioned as I watched her show off her cart wheels for the rest of the girls.

"Eh," said Jeth, still zoned out, "Not so much."

"Well, in all fairness, I do think Ziva's much prettier," I said, and that took him right out of where ever he was.

He looked over at me incredulously. I thought he was going to hit me again, and I turned my attention back to my curls.

"You've gotta death wish DiNozzo?" Jeth said, and I saw the red flag, he never called me by my last name, "Sister. My sister."

"Ok, ok," I said backing off a little, "Well what about Abbs? She's hott."

I grinned as I watched for his reaction. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting. I watched as his knuckles turned white and an expression I've never seen before came across his face. I raised an eye brow as he looked angrily over to me.

"O-kay," I said as he put down the dumbbell and walked over to the treadmill.

I lagged behind and tried to let him have some space. There was no competition between the two of us, if he decided he wanted to fight me, I would be dead. I sat there trying to think of some way to make him less mad. It was curious though, and I wondered why he had taken my saying Abby was hott was worse than saying his own sister was. I shook my head a little to clear it and went and joined him on the treadmills.

"Hey," I said turning on the treadmill and starting to run, "Tell the team there'll be a party at my place on Friday, after the game."

Jeth nodded, and I was glad to see that his anger had disappeared. I knew he didn't like parties as much as a normal person, so I had to accredit it to his not so aggressive nature. Well, when I say non-aggressive, I mean not with stupid stuff like that. If I was to say Abby and Ziva were morons who didn't even deserve to live, well then I wouldn't be running on the treadmill. I would instead be on my way to the hospital.

"Ok, Boys, hit the locker room," Mr. Jones called out a half hour later.

I went through the next two school periods without incident. Ziva had helped Abby with the geometry in their study, and she conveyed the help to me. I then met up with Ziva, Abbs, and Jeth for lunch. We sat towards the middle of the cafeteria, and when I was not watching Ziva, I was observing Abbs and Jeth. Abbs was talking feverishly about one of her classes and Jeth was listening with an ear of concern. Ziva on the other hand was uncharacteristically silent. I sat there quietly, speaking for brief periods of time as to not let any of them worry.

After school they had an open gym so that the basketball team and anyone who wished to join could practice. I went down to the locker room and slipped into my gym clothes then walked back into the gym where there was a large rack of basketballs near the entrance, so I grabbed one as I walked in. I loved the sound of the ball dribbling up and down on the hard wood floor. I got a few baskets in before anyone else came in.

"Hey, Big D," called one of my fellow teammates as they all came filing in.

"What's up, Scott?" I asked dribbling the ball over to them, "How's life been treating you?"

"Not nearly as good as your life's treating you," said Scott with a grin as he grabbed the ball out of my hand and ran in for a layup.

Practice was over in an hour, and I took a quick shower in the locker room. I walked out the gym door with my book bag slung over my shoulder and dribbled my basketball down the driveway to the football field where they were holding practice for the varsity team. Jeth was still out on the field as I climbed up the bleachers and sat down next to Ziva and Abby. Ziva seemed to be watching the practice, while Abby was doing her homework while casually looking at the field every few minutes.

"Hey, Girls," I said, wedging the ball into the bleachers and starting to watch the scrimmage as Jeth threw the football halfway down the field to get a touchdown.

"Hey," said Abby casually, not looking up from her homework.

"Hello, Tony," Ziva coolly, "How was practice."

"Ok, not really a practice, we basically just played street ball," said Tony, "Hey, you think Jeth'd mind giving me a lift home? Henry had a family emergency."

"Henry?" Abby asked curiously and I nodded.

"His driver," Ziva explained simply, "Yeah sure, but you'll have to wait for him to get finished with practice. He waits to shower at home, and practice is over in a few minutes. So, we'll be leaving shortly."

"Yeah, that's no problem," said Tony, fixing his hair.

I got home around six; Jeth was dropping me off at the same time my dad was getting home. He almost completely ignored me as we walked through the door. He switched on the light and we walked into the dining room, Trissa was sitting at one end waiting for us impatiently. She looked mad as though she had actually cooked the dinner sitting on the table, instead of just ordering the cook to cook it for her. My family drove me crazy, they always liked to pretend if they didn't have money they would survive just as easily. They always acted as though they were the best things in the world, I knew I had the same sort of personality, but not to this extent. Dad sat at the other end of the table and watched me intently without saying a word.

After dinner, I sat down in the family room to watch the Bulls game, and Dad came in and sat down. Before mom had died this was a regular activity. However now this was the rarest thing to be seen. Dad promptly stopped speaking to me after mom's funeral. When I was younger I always figured it was something I did. Not until the maid, Samantha, who my mom had hired, told me, comforted me by telling me it wasn't my fault in the least. It was more my father being grumpy and he missed mom so much that it hurt to be with me, because I look so much like she did.

This did comfort me, but there was still the fact that he didn't speak to me anymore. That hurt, it's not like I did anything, I just was born. Dad just didn't seem to want me after mom died. He had become a miserable old man.

"I'm having a few friends over Friday night," I said and dad grunted his approval.

He couldn't even just say ok to me. I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to go shoot some hoops," I said, I had to get out of that house, and he grunted once more.

I flicked on the outside lights as I headed out the door basketball under my arm. I flung a few shots at the backboard before I stopped and sat on the ground, angry tears rolling down my cheeks. I missed my mom, if she only knew how broken she had left her family.


	3. Wednesday

Disclaimer: I quiet clearly don't own NCIS

A/N: Ok, here we go, so hope you enjoy. I guess you could think of this as Jibbs angst, but I am warning you not to get your hopes up, I'm a diehard Gabby fan, sorry…And to those of you who were wondering why I didn't have Jenny being mean to Abby yet, it was because I didn't want to make her out to be too much of a monster, I still liked her even though she was a threat to my Gabby shipping… And yes a throwaway (or so I thought) character becomes more interesting this chapter… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young

Jenny's POV (Wednesday)

I was walking down the hall of the high school the first day of school. I walked in the front door and Jeth, Tony and both of their sports teams were waiting for me. Jeth offered me his arm and I took it. He guided me over to the corner of the lobby and gave me a good long kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close as everyone else around us disappeared. He smiled against my lips, then pulled away as Tony and Ziva walked up. We joked around, Jeth's arm around my waist the whole time we laughed at Tony for his idiotic tendencies.

Then the alarm clock on my bedside table went off interrupting my perfect dream. That dream was of the way the first day of school this year was supposed to go. The first day was supposed to be the first day I was with Jeth. I had liked Jeth since the third grade, really it wasn't supposed to go the way it did. I wasn't supposed to walk into school to see Tony, Jeth, and his sister standing in the lobby with _her_, that gothic little freshman that Jeth was paying so much attention to now a days. Though, if I was truthful to myself, he had never ever given me a second look. I really had imagined any attention he had ever given me.

My internal rant continued as I got ready for school. I couldn't get over the fact that I had been trying to get that kind of attention from Jeth for years, and she got it upon arrival. Where had she come from anyways? It was like she was an alien that dropped down and she used her mind control powers to attract her mate's attention. I shivered. I knew logically that Abby wasn't an alien with mind control powers; Jeth just seemed to like her for some reason, as hard as that was for me to accept.

I finished getting dressed and looked over at the clock. It was only six fifteen, I smiled to myself and rushed over to my computer and logged into my email as fast as my fingers could type. There, in my inbox was an email from my dad, they were rare, but they did exist. I opened it immediately and read it thoroughly. It didn't take too long to get through several times. It was only a few lines long, one explaining what he'd been doing over there in Iraq, another asking me how school was going, one asking how the living arrangement was going, and the last saying how much he missed me.

I typed a nice long reply, though I skipped over explaining to dad about my jealousy of the little gothic girl. I told him all about my classes, how I made captain of the cheer squad, and how things were working out with grandma and grandpa. The majority of the letter was me reassuring him that things here at home were fine and that I was perfectly safe. I knew he worried about me a lot since mom left a couple months ago and he was deployed soon after. While I told him everything was fine with the grandparents, I also told him how much I missed him and how much I wanted him to come home.

I sent the email and turned to look the clock. It was almost six thirty so I grabbed my bag and went down the hall to the kitchen. Grandma was cooking my usual breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon that she set on a plate in front of me.

"Thanks, Gram," I said with a little smile to her as I sat down, and ate my breakfast.

"Have you gotten any news from your father lately?" she asked as she sat down across the table from me.

"Yeah," I said, chewing down, "I just got an email from him this morning, he sends his love."

News of my dad made her happy, and I knew she was missing her son just as much as I was.

I finished breakfast quickly and ran out the door. I liked to get to school early so I could meet up with the squad or hang out or whatever. I jumped into the driver's seat of my dad's Jeep Wrangler that he had said I could use while he was away. I started up the engine and was off. I pulled into the school driveway right behind the yellow sports car I knew to be Jeth's, and I also knew exactly who was sitting in the back seat, as I saw pig tails bouncing up and down.

I pulled into the junior parking lot and into my designated space. The walk from the junior lot was much longer than that of the senior lot. I didn't see Tony's car pull in yet so I figured I'd be up to the school ok, nicely avoiding all four of them. However, I was wrong, as I was passing the senior lot; the four teenagers crossed the parking lot to the sidewalk and were right in front of me.

"So," Tony said to the group, "I got clearance for the party Friday after the game."

"Sweet," Abby said as Jeth nodded and Ziva smiled, "I'm invited, right?"

"Of course, like I could have a party without you," said Tony and he winked over at Jeth, who blushed.

Luckily for Jeth, Abby and Ziva were too busy talking about their plans for later, that they didn't notice what the boys were talking about. Tony and Ziva walked into the school, not even noticing me. However, Jeth and Abby, who had held the double doors open for Tony and Ziva, kept the doors open for me. Jeth gave me a little smile, and Abby did too. Jeth's smile to me wasn't even near the kind of smile that he gave Abby, Ziva, or even Tony, it was more of a pity smile but it was still something. Abby's smile was polite, she clearly didn't see me as a threat, but it wasn't the full on peppy smile I had seen her give her friends.

I was still beaming as I joined my friend, Cynthia, on the wall close to the corner where Jeth and his friends congregated. Cynthia smiled at me as I approached, but then started to chuckle when she realized just how bright a shade of red my face had turned.

"Jeth?" She said unsurprised, a slight grin coming across her face.

"Yeah," I said not being able to recall whether Abby had smiled first, which would've triggered a smile from Jeth.

"We have got to do something about that stupid freshman," said Cynthia as she glared over to the happy group of four.

"Cynthia," I said shocked, "And you think attacking his to be girlfriend will make him like me any more than he does now?"

"Hey, that's if he finds out, what Jeth doesn't know couldn't possibly hurt him," said Cynthia, still glaring over at the happy foursome in the corner.

As we glared, Tony's teammate walked over to us shyly. Scott was slightly taller than Tony and Jeth. His curly blonde hair was long, covering the tips of his ears. His eyes were green, almost electric; as he watched Cynthia and I turn around to face him.

"Hey Jenny," He said and nodded to Cynthia, "What's going on?"

"Not much," I lied; he really didn't want to hear all about my new found jealousy, "how about you?"

"Nothing too exciting," He said just as shyly as he had approached, "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the football game with me on Friday? Tony's having an after party over at his place, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me."

I just looked at him for a long time. I knew that I might actually end up liking him, but I wasn't in any mind set to think that I could love anyone more than I loved Jeth. However, the first thing into my head after these few thoughts was if I date him, I'll have access into the outermost portion of Jeth's social circle. I'd be a tiny blip, but a blip just the same, and I smiled at Scott.

"I would love to," I said with a small smile.

He smiled shyly, nodded, and then followed where Cynthia and I had been staring moments before.

"Ah, checking out the new girl on the block are we?" He said with a joking smile, as we all watched Jeth and the other two listen closely to whatever Abby was saying, "You know Jeth hasn't even asked her out or anything yet? Not surprising though, the guy's always been pretty shy. Clearly he likes her, but I just hope she knows it and they'll get together before someone else gobbles her up. She's quite the catch."

Peeling our eyes away from Jeth and his friends, and we looked over at Scott. Cynthia glared at him and I just blinked more frequently than needed.

"Well, I don't really find her attractive, even if I did Jeth'd kill me, and c'mon Jenny," He said covering his butt with several excuses at once, "I prefer perfect little cheerleader head heads over really pretty Goths."

"Nice," said Cynthia sarcastically on my behalf.

The bell rang a few seconds later, Scott and I walked to homeroom and he sat down beside me. We had assigned seats but Mr. Chase could really care less now that we'd been in the same homeroom for years, he knew our faces enough to know who was here and who wasn't. Scott was talking to me most of homeroom, but I was totally zoned out, and he could tell. We both stood at the same time as the bell rang to tell us to head to first period.

"You okay, Jenny?" He asked concernedly and I nodded.

"I'm fine."

I arrived at English class and there was a bright yellow sign on the door. It was the standard "All class periods report to the cafeteria for study" which meant that there were a lot of teachers absent so all the classes were in the cafeteria with several proctors sitting in the corner to make sure no one died. I walked into the cafeteria, signed the attendance list, and sat down at an empty table. I watched as several classes came pouring in and a couple of my friends from the cheer squad sat down beside me.

For most of the study I sat doing the homework from another class that I didn't have that day. About half way through the period I finished and looked up. I looked around the cafeteria for a good five minutes to make sure all my friends had shown up at the table, and none were off at some strange table in the corner. Then I saw her, sitting at a table all by herself. It was Abby she was sitting in the corner over by the windows. No Jeth, no Tony, and most importantly no Ziva. Jeth and Tony were muscular and intimidating yes, but Ziva was the one with crazy karate moves. I watched her as she sat there, doing something in her notebook, most likely doodling. I was about to just go back to my friends as something Scott had said earlier went through my head.

"He hasn't asked her out or anything yet." He had said, that's got to bring some doubt to how he felt about her in her mind. She liked him, maybe that clouded the fact that he liked her and maybe she hadn't figured it out yet. Maybe this was my one chance to get rid of her for good. Jeth would ask questions if she suddenly ran off, but most likely it wouldn't even be traced back to me, especially with the kind of rumor mill that ran around this school.

I stood up and carefully walked over to the table where she was. She didn't even look up as I approached, I noticed she wasn't even drawing in her notebook; she was working on a card.

"Hi," I said as I sat down across from her, "Who's the card for?"

"My brother," She said happily, not looking up, "It's his birthday."

"How old is he?" I asked keeping up the polite conversation, having second thoughts.

"Six," she said, finally looking up, "Oh hey, you're Jenny right?"

"Yes, I am," I said as I to decided to plant doubt in her head via a more cautious approach rather than just being flat out mean, "So what's up with you and Jeth?"

"Nothing," She said, "We're friends, nothing more, nothing less. He's actually really cool once he starts talking to you."

"Whoa, he talks to you?" I said taken aback.

I was surprised, in all the years I had spent watching him from afar, and he only spoke to Ziva and Tony, far away from any crowd.

"Yeah, he's really a sweet guy, not your typical jock," she said, "Then again Tony's like the definition of a jock so they pretty much even out."

I couldn't help but smile, she was pretty funny. No wonder Jeth had fallen for her. Like Scott had said she was quite the catch. Then I watched her face as she studied my own.

"Jeth hasn't asked you out yet has he?" I said swiftly.

"No, like I said we're just friends, close friends, but friends just the same," She replied, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Ok, just making sure," I said, "That's just the rumor going around, but if he didn't ask you, well that's the story then. Jeth's the kind of guy that if he liked you, you would know it and he would ask you."

I got up and walked back to my table. I sat back down and the girls all gave me a mischievous look. I waited for the bell to ring and then went off to my classes. At lunch I sat with Scott at the end of Jeth and Tony's table. Jeth and Tony were too caught up with Ziva and Abby that they didn't even bother greeting the rest of the table. Nothing too eventful happened until I was on the side of football practice after school for cheer practice.

As I led practice I noticed the usual two to four girls that sat in the stands, most waiting for brothers or boyfriends. I saw Ziva and was surprised to see Abby sitting next to her, both watching Jeth practice. I then realized Abby had seen me staring, and all a sudden I saw Abby turn and whisper something into Ziva's ear. Ziva whispered back urgently and I could see from where I stood that she had turned as red with rage as her Israeli complexion allowed.

I looked away and tried to pay attention to practice, but it was hard to when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I whipped around and was face to face with Ziva, Abby wasn't too far behind.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ziva said, "You and everyone at this school know he has a thing for her, even if he won't admit it just yet."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said in self preservation, though I knew this was not going to end well.

"You're being mean to Abby, c'mon whose ever mean to Abby?" she said angrily and I stepped back.

"Girl fight!" called one of the football players behind us, and I saw Jeth look over.

"I know you've liked him for a long time, but that's no reason to terrorize Abby," said Ziva as she stepped right up into my face.

I tried to back up further, but Ziva had just backed me up to the fence. She was about to attack when Jeth jumped between us taking Ziva's wrists in his hands.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva," He said as he backed her up and Abby, assisted by one of the football players, held her back, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing that you should care about, Jeth," Ziva spat not even looking over to her brother, just glaring at me with devil eyes.

"Well you were going to attack her for a reason, Ziva," Jeth said, walking into the middle of the two sides, he removed his helmet, and looked to Abby for help but she just gave him a shrug and a confused look.

"Nothing, I just was informed by Abby, Jenny here was rather unkind to Abbs," Ziva informed him, and I could see his temper rising a little.

"How? What happened?" Jeth said, turning his attention from his sister back to Abby.

"Nothing, Jen and I had a conversation earlier and Ziva thought that something she said was mean or something," Abby explained, and Jeth gave her a look that let us all know that he knew that she was withholding information, "And well, here we are."

Jeth nodded appriciatively, he knew he was being told only half the truth. I could practically hear his mind working as Tony ran across the field towards us. He stopped in the middle of the two groups and looked from one group to the other before looking back at Jeth.

"Well what's going on here?" Tony asked, putting stress on the last word.

"Ziva has an issue with Jen here," said Jeth, "Henry's here, Tony can you take Ziva back home? Abbs, you can go with Tony and Ziva or you can wait for me to get changed and I'll give you a lift so you can tell me what the hell happened here."

I returned to cheer practice, and Abby reached the bleachers to wait for Jeth. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Tony escorted Ziva over to his waiting car. Jeth jogged up to the school, and I taught the new girls our classic routines. We finished up shortly after the football players started to file out of the school.

We all dispersed and I made my way through the senior lot over to the junior lot. I walked down the middle of the now mostly empty parking spaces. Then I noticed a cluster of cars, which belonged to football players who had clearly not come out yet. Then, I saw Jeth's bright yellow car running towards the middle of the cluster. I heard voices coming from inside, Jeth had the window down, and I ducked behind a nearby car.

"So, you gonna tell me?" I heard Jeth's voice from the driver's seat.

"Well, you know how pretty much the whole school is so convinced that we like each other? It's so ridiculous, but they believe it," Abby started, "Anyways Ziva reckoned that Jenny was trying to be been to me by saying that if you really liked me like that you would've asked me out already. I know you don't like me like that and don't worry I don't like you like that either, but Jen thinks I do. Ziva just figured she was trying to run me off because Jenny's liked you for like forever."

Jeth sighed as I peeked a look through the car window. He nodded understandingly, put the car in drive and pulled out of the lot. I stayed behind the car until they were long gone down the school driveway and out of sight. This was most definitely classifying as my worst day of school ever. I reflected on my horrible day as I drove home, and into the garage. Grandpa's truck and Grandma's little blue car were much more rain friendly then my little Jeep, and the forecast this morning said it was supposed to rain.

I parked the car and went in through the side door that landed me in the kitchen. Grandma came and met me with her usual cheery smile and a plate of cookies in her hands. She offered me the cookies and I took one with a polite smile.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked as I put my book bag down next to my seat at the table.

"It was ok," I said casually, I didn't really want to get into it with her, "I'll be in my room, call me when dinner's ready, ok?"

"Sure deary," said Grandma as I stuffed one of the cookies into my mouth and headed down the hall to my room.

I sat down in front of my laptop. I noticed that there were several instant messages from Scott waiting for me, but I ignored them by minimizing them to the bottom of the screen. I pulled up my email next to check for an email from dad. My heart sank as I realized there was no new email from daddy. I sighed heavily as the frustration set in.

Last June, as school was coming to an end, my own mother had met me at the door with popsicles and we had eaten them out on the porch and waited for daddy to come home from work. So much had changed since then, two weeks after that afternoon I found out mom had been in a relationship with Mr. Posog, our neighbor, when they ran off to be together. Then another two weeks after that Dad was called off to the war in Iraq, and Grandma and Grandpa came to live with me. How had my perfect little family collapsed around me in four short months. It felt like my whole world was changing and I was being left behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: Sorry this took so long… hopefully the next chapter doesn't take nearly this long… Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review! : )


	4. Thursday

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

A/N: Sorry, I'm so neglectful… so sorry, hope you like Ducky's POV…A lot shorter than the rest… Not gonna lie really hard to write from Ducky's pov… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young

Ducky's POV (Thursday) 

I sat in my Morgan out in the faculty parking lot, which was adjacent to the senior student parking lot. A good number of students had already shown up and were leaning casually against their various cars waiting for friends and such as I got out of the car. I grabbed my suitcase out of the back seat and looked around to the student parking lots. I was amazed to see so many young people up and about. I noticed Jethro, one of my favorite students, standing at his car with his sister and another one of my favorite students, Miss Scuito. I assumed, since they were missing one of the members of their clique, they were waiting for Mr. DiNozzo.

I gave Jethro a nice little wave, and he reciprocated with a small smile and a polite wave back. I then walked slowly to the school and made my way to my class room. It was seemingly empty, and I walked in flicking on the lights as I went. I found a seat at my desk and turned on the computer before I looked around. I was at first startled to find Jenny already sitting in one of the desks.

"Hello, Dr. Mallard," said Jenny watching me carefully, "Sorry, I know the rule is that we have to wait out in the halls and in the cafeteria, but I'm just having a really bad week. I would ask Mr. Jones to let me hang out in homeroom, but he's not one to let his students come in early."

"It's really no problem, Jenny," I said with a wry smile, "My only question is, if you're having a bad week, wouldn't you want to be with your friends?"

"Not particularly," said Jenny and nodded, "I just need some quiet time.

"Ok, deary," I said with a little wink, and I got to a pile of papers I had yet to grade.

The bell signaling for the student to run off to homeroom soon sounded, and Jenny gathered her things and left the room as Jethro walked into homeroom. That boy was always a delight to have in my classes and in homeroom, barely spoke a word, and when he did he was always so polite. However, I did notice him stare icicles at Miss Sheppard as she left, and so I watched him as he reached his seat.

"Jethro," I said, I knew he didn't like to speak with a lot of people around, but we usually were there several minutes by ourselves before other students filed in, "Do you happen to know what's wrong with Miss Sheppard?"

"Wish I did, Doc," said Jethro politely, "She tried picking a fight with my sister Ziva, and Abbs yesterday. She seems to be a bit jealous of them, or so Ziva tells me. She also was quite rude to Abbs, which triggered Ziva."

"Oh, rude to Miss Scuito, right because you don't stand for that," I said, a mischievous glint in my eye.

"No, she's one of the nicest people I know, it doesn't make sense for people to be mean to her," said Jethro, "She didn't do anything to Jenny."

"Of course," I said, "Do you have any idea who her friends are?"

"Um, I think she's pretty good friends with that Cynthia girl, she's apparently dating Scott, and I've seen her with that Tim kid, the freshman," said Jethro politely.

"Oh, yes, she and Timothy are in my class together, he took it as an extra and she skipped earth science," I said recalling the connection between the two students, "How is Miss Scuito?"

"She's fine," said Jethro in as a polite a tone as ever, "She came over after school yesterday to hang out with Tony and all of us, but that's pretty much daily routine now."

I smiled, in my four years of teaching Jethro; I had never heard him talk about anyone with such gusto. He clearly had a little crush on the girl, which seemed to intensify as the days passed, and we were only in the second week of school. She seemed to like him too, though she seemed to mask her emotions into her energetic nature. Of my own personal opinion they would balance each other out perfectly as a couple, he hardly talked, and she couldn't stop.

"Jethro, is there anything between you two?" I said, pretending to go out on a limb.

"Wish there was, Doc," said Jethro, and he silenced himself as other students started to file into homeroom.

I took the attendance before the bell rang once more, and all the students left homeroom. They all dispersed into the hall and I waited for my freshman earth science class to come in. I always found the earth science classes so very dull, but I demanded to teach a class from every grade so that I gave the students the chance to have me all four years, like Jethro had. I hated to say good bye to students.

Nothing too eventful happened until my lunch period class, which happened to be Jethro and Abby's class today. Jethro and Abigail sat in the front row beside each other, as always, and Jethro, as he did every day, silenced the students behind him's whispers. This had recently switched from complaining about having a freshman in class, to join the rumors that flew around the school that they were now an item.

"Now," I said as I took my place in the front of the class, "The school nursed, Mrs. Newton, would like me to remind you all that the big game tomorrow isn't an excuse for you all to go out and get drunk at the various parties after the game. So, today we will be studying alcohol's effects on the human body."

The majority of the class chuckled and I gave a little smile.

"Ok, so," I said taking out the skeleton from the closet and breaking out the various charts that explained just how much alcohol effected the body.

The bell soon rang, sending my students to lunch, and myself off to lunch duty. In which I would sit with my fellow teachers and make sure the students didn't kill each other. I waited at my desk for all my students to leave the room. The last two were Jethro and Abigail, Jethro already had his bag slung over his shoulder and he was waiting patiently for her.

"You can go ahead, Jeth," said Abby as she piled her books into her bag, but he remained where he was, and didn't move until she too had her bag over her shoulder, and they left together.

They really would make the cutest couple. I marveled at how they had not yet gotten together as I carried my lunch box to the cafeteria. Where I soon found the four other teachers that were on duty with me. I pulled out my lunch and looked around. I immediately spotted Jethro and Abigail sitting down next to young DiNozzo and Ziva. Which reminded me that I had them in class next, Biology class, then I was done for the day. My last period was a prep period, so I just went home to be with mother.

"Hey, Dr. Mallard," said Tony as he and Ziva walked through the door of my classroom a half hour later.

"Mr. DiNozzo," I said with a wry smile, here was another couple that wasn't one yet.

I seemed to have an eye for couples, last year I predicted all the couples that ended up coming about. If only I could find my own better half, and not just everyone else's. I once had my own better half, Penelope was her name. I courted her and married her all within two years; she left two months after our wedding without so much as a note. I often pondered where she was. What my dear love was doing, I missed her with love for some reason, and not the anger I should.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: Ok, I know that was really short compared to the other chapters, but It was incredibly hard to write from that angle… and "Jeth's" Pov is next along with the football game and Tony's party and all that… so that should be a nice long chapter for you all.


	5. Friday

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Yay! Finally Friday and Jeth's POV! And the party and the football game! Back to the long chapters…just warning you… Really fun to write…at least funnier than explaining to my dad why he shouldn't pick a fight with a 300 pound NFL player…. Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young

Jeth's POV (Friday)

For some reason I always woke up early. I don't know why, just always have and I probably always will. I looked over at the clock on the wall, and saw it said only five. I laid my head back down on my pillow, already knowing it would be a useless effort. Once I was awake, that was it; I was up for the day. I walked out into the hall, still in only flannel "PJ" pants. I walked down the stairs of the house and walked, still groggily into the kitchen. I poured about half the box of cereal into a bowl and added some milk. I sat down at the table with a spoon as my father came down the stairs. He had already changed into his work clothes; he had to be at the mine by six. He sat down on the other side of the table.

"Hey, L.J," He said, I hated that name, but I just let him continue to call me by it, he seemed to enjoy it.

I nodded dismissively as I dug my spoon into my bowl of cereal. I had already downed about half the bowl before Dad spoke again and I put down my spoon to listen.

"That's good, eat a lot today, big game versus Silver Lake today, right?" He said and then before I could even answer, "Make sure you eat lots of protein, and drink a lot of water. Keep yourself hydrated. What time's the game?"

"Six," I replied as I reapplied my attention to my bowl.

"Good, I get off at five today so I'll be able to get there today," He said with a smile and I nodded so that he knew I heard him, "I'll pick your sister and mother up so they don't have to go too too early, coach usually wants you there about an hour early."

"He does," I said, "Tony said he'd pick Ziva and Abby up for the game. Then I'll drive them to the party."

"Oh, ok, maybe I'll take your mom out to eat," said Dad and I nodded.

"Sounds nice," I said as I finished off my bowl of cereal, and headed upstairs for my shower.

I barely dried off before I pulled on my boxers and then my jeans. Then I grabbed my black polo and I walked back out into the hall. Ziva was waiting outside to get in her own shower. Her hair always looked like a huge puff ball in the morning and I chuckled. She hit my arm with her towel and walked past me into the bathroom as I went into my own bedroom. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder before I went back down stairs. I went directly outside to the garage, where I threw my bag into the driver's seat of my little yellow car. Then I turned and grabbed one of my footballs off the shelf behind me.

I opened the garage door and walked out into the driveway. Then walked around the house, checking my watch, I only had about ten minutes now before we had to go. In the backyard I had set up some targets. I stood several yards back from them and threw the football at each one of them in turn. Easily hitting each one, as I pulled my arm back to go through them again, I felt a hand on my arm.

"Time to go, Jeth," Ziva said and I threw the ball once more, hitting the farthest target without difficulty.

"Mom out of the house yet?" I asked, and Ziva nodded as we headed back to the garage.

"She's waiting in the car," Ziva replied as we reached the car, she got into the back seat.

I slid into the driver's seat, and smiled to my mother who was waiting for me. She smiled back as I pulled out of the garage and down the driveway. We were halfway to Abby's house when I stopped at the nearby elementary school, where mom worked as a school teacher. She kissed both me and Ziva on the cheek before stepping out of the car. As soon as she entered the door to the school, Ziva hopped into the front seat beside me and we were off to pick up Abby.

"So," said Ziva as I pulled into Abby's driveway and tooted the horn, "Are you gonna officially ask Abby to the party tonight?"

"No, why would i? She doesn't like me like that," I said as Abby came out of the house, shutting the door behind herself.

"What gives you that idea?" Ziva asked and our conversation was silenced as Abby climbed into the backseat.

"Hey," she said and we both mumbled our usual morning greetings.

The ride was rather entertaining. Abby was explaining that her little brother had officially broken all the toys he had gotten for his birthday as of this morning. Ziva seemed less entertained as she practically burned a hole into the side of my head. We pulled into the school parking lot and Abby hopped right out as Tony approached the car, Ziva and I however remained in the car.

"What is your problem?" I asked as I turned to face my little sister.

"Nothing, I was just wondering who ever told you that girl didn't like you _that way_," She said, continuing to watch me skeptically.

"She did, Wednesday," I said.

"You are a complete moron," said Ziva and I didn't even try to conceal the confused expression that came across my face, "Jeth, she likes you, trust me."

"If she liked me then why didn't she say so?" Now I was just flat out confused.

"Because she wasn't sure if you like her too," Ziva offered.

"She should have told me, I like her too," I said and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"She didn't know that," said Ziva.

"That doesn't make any sense, if I knew that…"

Ziva rolled her eyes again as I heard a tapping on my window. I turned around and I saw Abby standing there.

"You two ready to head up to school?" She asked loud enough for Ziva and I to hear her and we got out of the car.

My mind filled all the new information as the four of us headed up to the school. We got halfway up the rest of the driveway as Scott and Jenny caught up to us. As I saw Jen the whole situation clicked in my head and I felt a surge of pure loathing toward her. She had meant to be mean to all of them when she was talking to Abbs. At that thought went through my head I felt another surge of emotion, a feeling of wanting to protect Abbs. I walked up ne3xt to her, and separated her even more from Jenny.

The teachers always seemed to give us an easy day on the days we played Silver Lake. This was a little telling at just how deep the school rivalry went. Most teachers wished me luck as I passed and a lot reminded me that the Silver Lake teachers had beat them in the "teacher games" that were held each spring. Surprisingly the teacher that was most "spirited" was in fact Dr. Mallard.

"Give 'em hell, Jethro," He had said to most of the student's surprise.

Abby had started to giggle, and I smiled. There was just something about that smile and giggle combo that drove me crazy, in a good way I guess. I still hadn't really talked to her today and I had decided not to "officially ask her" or whatever. We'd end up hanging out together at the party anyway, why make a big deal?

After school I made my way to Abby's locker, where we had all learned to meet after school. Ziva and Tony were already there, and they were all chattering up a storm.

"Yeah so, mom and dad think it's fine if I stay the night at your house," Abby was telling Ziva as I walked up to them and Abby turned to me, "They just want to meet the person who'll be driving to and from so they can make sure you won't party too hard and not be able to drive me."

"No problem," I said, "But Tony's picking you up for the game, and the game ends at seven so we'll be at the party by eight."

"Ok," said Abby as we all started to walk over to the door out of the school.

"I'm picking you ladies up at the Gibbs household, correct?" said Tony as we walked out the door and Henry pulled the car up to the sidewalk and Tony walked towards it.

"Yup," Abby replied with the smile that made me want to drop to my knees, and Tony nodded as he climbed into the back seat.

We got back to the house about ten minutes later. We walked through the door and there was a message on the machine from mom, as always saying that she'd be home about an hour after we got home. This time however, it was reminding me to go get her in a half hour to go get her car from the shop.

"You two want popcorn?" I asked as I whipped a bag out for a snack and popped it into the microwave.

"Yes, please." said Abby jumping off the couch in the other room and running to the kitchen where I was leaning against the counter, waiting for the popcorn to be ready.

I gave her a little smile; her hyperactive personality was one thing about her that never ceased to amaze me. I sometimes wondered how she fit all that caffeine into her little body. She smiled back too, which made my smile grow wider without my control.

"So," I said deciding in the second to have a little fun, "You having your date meet you at the party so you can ditch us?"

"Nope," she said popping the p in a way I would find annoying from any other person, "You?"

"And miss a night of hanging around with you?" I tried to make my voice have a certain joking tone, and she seemed to buy it, so I smiled.

"Awe Jeth, I never knew you cared _that_ much," she joked back, and I stepped closer to her.

"Well, I do," I said, quickly changing my tone to a more serious one as I leaned down and took her face in my hands briefly as I planted my lips onto hers, Pulling away just in time to hear Ziva call from the other room.

"Jeth! Time for you to go get mom!" She called and I checked my watch so quickly Abby might've not even have noticed and I left without another word.

I would have, obviously liked to stay and talk to Abby, but I did need to go and pick mom up. Besides there was no way I was going to be able to talk to her alone with Ziva around. I drove down to get mom and when I got home, I dreaded going inside, no doubt Abby had told Ziva, and she would be doing back flips. So, I pulled into the garage and grabbed my football once more. I hit the targets as much as possible, and then headed over to the school to watch the films with the rest of the team.

I only let my mind wander from the subject of the game while I was sitting, all ready to play, in the locker room waiting for the game to start. My entire head went directly to thoughts of Abby. This game was not going to go well, especially when I was this distracted. Then I remembered she would be in the stands and I smiled.

"Whoa, dude, you never smile before a game," said Steve, who was sitting across from me on the opposite bench, "Please don't start now."

I chuckled as I realized just how superstitious Steve was, and I had pegged him as normal. Coach soon reappeared from his office for his usual little pep talk, and then we ran out of the locker room. Passing the visitor's locker room, many of my teammates hit the door, or screamed, but I just ran by it. Although, I did chuckle at my teammate's attempts of trying to provoke the other team, we got out on the field as the pep band started to play and the cheerleaders vacated the field. I looked up at the stands and quickly located Abby, who was the only person in the home cheering section that was wearing black. Of Course. Next to her was Ziva and Tony and in the row above them, my parents sat. Mom with her little school cow bell and Dad in his usual attire. He seemed to have had time to shower this time, his face wasn't dirty from the day at the mine. Usually he didn't have time before the game.

I smiled as Abby seemed to be cheering louder than any of the other fans in the stands. From kick off to the last field goal, I caught myself checking over to their section of the stands. Making sure Abby didn't disappear. The game was close, but we managed to scrape a win. Which would make it that much sweeter, that they actually thought they could beat us. As we were leaving the field, I spotted Tony, Abbs, and Ziva walking to the parking lot.

"Good game!" They all said in their various ways, almost synchronized.

"Thanks," I said, catching Abby's eye briefly before my team basically carried me off to the locker room.

I walked into my house that night and Ziva was waiting in the family room to go to the party.

"Where's Abbs," I asked and she smiled.

"Those would be your first words," She teased, "If you didn't notice we wore sweats to the game, we both wanted to change before the party. Oh, yeah, and you get to meet the parents, remember?"

She patted my shoulder as she left the room. I sighed and rolled my eyes, I had forgotten about that. I ran upstairs and hopped into the shower. I was all ready to go in a fresh pair of jeans and a new polo in all of twenty minutes, and we were out the door with just enough time to get to the party on time, or so I thought. I pulled into Abby's driveway and the light in the light was on inside.

I, for once, got out of the car and walked up to the door, I looked around for a doorbell, but I didn't see one so I just knocked once on the door. Abby almost immediately opened the door to let me in. She looked fantastic, though she had ditched the usual skirt for black skinny jeans, most likely purely for convenience at the party. There was pillow and an overnight bag near the doorway, so I picked them up.

"Thanks," She said and I smiled as her parents and there was no doubt in my mind the little boy that followed them was Davy.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds they seemed to all be watching Abbs, but I couldn't figure out why until I turned around to look at her. Her hands were going about a mile a minute, and I figured it out immediately, they were deaf, or at least a one was.

"What are you telling them?" I asked.

"She's just explaining that you're Jeth, her friend, and you'll be driving to and from the party," Davy explained, "Our parents are deaf."

Abby's hands stopped and her parents just watched me for a few seconds. Then her father directed a few soundless words to me and I turned to Abby for a translation.

"He wants to know if you drink," Abbs informed me, "Or if you just aren't going to tonight."

"Booze and Drugs and all that do not mix well with being able to play football," I replied and Abby giggled before she translated my response back to her parents, and they directed another question at me.

"Will there be beer at the party," she asked lazily, "I told them there wouldn't be, but they don't seem to believe me."

I laughed.

"No, Tony's dad's pretty strict about that stuff, he basically frisks you as you go in," I said, "And if someone manages to sneak some in, well let's just say cops will be called."

Abby giggled once more and translated back to her parents. After a few minutes of the three of them signing back and forth, to which Davy refused to translate, we were back in the car, as Abby hopped into the front seat. Ziva had decided while we were in there to switch to the back to allow Abby to sit up front with me.

The ride to Tony's was ridiculously awkward, especially after the first five minutes in which Abby repetitively apologized for her parents' behavior. I assured her that they were just acting like parents. We got out of the car and got into the line to get into Tony's party. His step mom saw us in line and chuckled.

"You three don't have to go through the frisking line," She said in a friendly tone as she ushered us in the house.

The music was as loud as it usually was, just low enough so it wouldn't blow out people's ear drums. Abby was giggling.

"I thought you were joking," She said once I had looked over at her.

"Never joke about the frisking line," I said, making her giggle even more as we sat down on one of the many couches.

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink," said Ziva, dismissing herself without issue.

The minute Ziva left Abby turned to me, and I couldn't help but press my lips against hers once again. Only this time, it wasn't so one sided, and Abby enthusiastically kissed me back as soon as my lips touched hers. I felt her tongue rub against mine and my senses went into overdrive, and so did the kiss.

"Way to go Jeth!" I heard Steve call, along with all the hounding and we pulled apart, remembering quite quickly we were at a party.

"Well," said Ziva sitting back down with a can of soda for each of them, "Honestly, can't you two keep your hands to yourselves, at least in public?"

"Hands, yea," said Abby with a mischievous grin, "Lips, I don't think so."

I smiled as Abby scooted over and basically attached herself to my side. I gave her a small grin as I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer as Tony arrived, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to me.

"Well it's about time," He said as he noticed our current positioning on the couch and Ziva chuckled.

"Tony, why don't you take my sister and go dance or something?" I said, not peeling my eyes off of Abby.

"Because that's exactly what we're gonna do," Abby said Hopping off the couch, and helping me up.

"Abbs, I don't dance," I said quietly, and she smiled before leaning up and kissing me all too briefly.

"Sure you do," She said as she pulled away and led me off to the general area of dance.


	6. Saturday

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.. neither do I have any ties to Hot Topic...

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the support guys! I thought you'd all like Jeth's POV… Hope you enjoy Ziva's Pov, and I know I originally said seven characters, seven chapters, seven points of view, however, I am thinking of extending it to seven characters, fourteen chapters, and seven points of view… thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Just P.M. me… I just feel like I'd be leaving Tony and Jenny's stories too open ended… And in writing this chapter I realized I forgot a character, and threw her in… Focuses on Gabby and Tiva, but hello it's me so more so on Gabby…Read. Enjoy. Review

Forever Young

Ziva's POV (Saturday)

Jeth, Abby, and I got home at midnight, technically Saturday. Abby and Jeth could simply not keep themselves separate. I turned back to see them as we walked into the family room, Jeth had his arm wrapped tightly around her. I really hoped they would cool down before school on Monday, not that it really mattered, everyone saw them making out, several times, at Tony's party. I rolled my eyes as Abby leaned up and their lips met once more. I went and sat on the couch as Abby pealed herself away from my brother, bouncing over to sit down next to me.

"Sorry, Zive," said Abby as Jeth disappeared upstairs, most likely to get change into more comfortable clothing and Abby gave me a sideward hug, "I guess we didn't both end tonight the way we wanted to. However, if it helps he was positively drooling the whole night."

"I doubt it. He hardly danced with me. You however made out like a bandit," I said and she chuckled.

"I did, didn't I?" Abby said, her usual over energetic smile coming across her face.

I was glad to see Abby so happy, what kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't? I was a little sad for myself, which was a trait I hated very much. It was a little unfair, I thought to myself, she came what two months ago and now she has her perfect for her boyfriend, and I was still stuck pining after Tony. The boy who, unlike my brother, would never find just one to date, but maybe I misjudged him. I stopped myself before I got my hopes up too much.

I cut off my thoughts immediately as Jeth reentered the room. He had changed into a plain white tee shirt and blue flannel pants. He sat down on the other side of Abby than me and leaned back, pulling Abby with him, and she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her once more.

"So, how's my little bandit?" He said with a smirk I hadn't seen in years as he looked at Abby.

"You little creep," Abby and I said in unison as I picked a pillow up off the couch, and skillfully aiming around Abby, I hit Jeth over the head with it.

"Who are you two calling little?" He asked jokingly and I hit him over the head once more, and Abby pulled away from him and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Jeth asked curiously as Abby walked around the back of the couch and leaned over as he turned around.

"I wanna be comfy too," She said as she leaned in a little more so he could give her a quick peck on the cheek, and then she was off.

I watched at Jeth leaned back on the couch once more. He ran a hand through his hair, I chuckled slightly and he looked over at me. He watched me curiously for a few seconds before giving me the "What the hell's wrong with you?" look I'd come to know very well. But then that look erased and it was replaced with a more sympathetic look.

"Tony, huh?" He said as he rolled his eyes.

"How'd you—"

"You don't give me enough credit," He said with another style of smirk I hadn't seen in a while, "I pick up on a lot of stuff."

"Well yeah, with your supersonic hearing I'm not surprised," I said teasing him slightly as he sat up.

"Yeah, well not just that, I'm not completely clueless," He said and he looked into my eyes, "Ziva, he'll calm down in a few years and probably come running to you."

"How are you so sure?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Zive, he likes you, trust me," He said almost repeating the exact words I had said to him only hours ago, "You just got to give him some time to calm down."

I nodded solemnly as Abby returned, and Jeth's attention was immediately taken away from me and to Abby. I watched once more as he took her back into his arms and they leaned back on the couch, resting comfortably together. Why couldn't Tony just be a little more like Jeth? Then again, if Tony was like Jeth, then I probably wouldn't like him as much anyways. I returned my glance over to Jeth and Abby who were cuddling pretty close together, her head once more on his chest.

"So, we gonna watch a movie or what?" Abby asked after a few moments of silence.

"That depends," I said with a mischievous glint in my eye, "Are you two actually going to watch it."

"There is an excellent possibility," said Abby as Jeth started to gently stroke her hair as he seemed to daze off a bit.

"Ok," I said and I hopped off the couch to browse through the large rack of movies we had collected over the years.

After about a half hour of shouting out movie titles and either Jeth or Abby having some sort of objection, we managed to all agree on a movie and I finally popped it into the DVD player. I leaned against the opposite arm of the couch as we watched the movie, giving Jeth and Abbs their own space. I had to give them credit; they made it through the first half hour of the movie before he leaned down and kissed her again. Originally the kiss was brief, but then she pulled him in longer and well, I redirected my eye sight to the TV screen. I kind of wondered if they realized how awkward this was for me, they quite obviously weren't just putting on a show for my benefit; they had been eyeing each other for weeks now. The next time I stole a glance over at them, Abby had fallen asleep, her head was on his chest, and he was ever so gently stroking her hair as she slept.

He gave me a small smile, but barely registered I was there, he was totally out of it. I could tell because two seconds later he too had drifted off to sleep. At this point, if they were any two people besides my brother and my best friend, I probably would've made a mental note of just how cute they were. While there was no denying they were quickly escalating into one of those annoying way too cute couples. That is if they hadn't already hit that mark. I chuckled to think of all the smart remarks Tony would have for them when he came over later that day. This particular thought made all my thoughts rush to Tony, where they stayed until I too drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning, Star Shine, the Earth says hello," I heard Abby's voice and I woke up with a jolt.

"Good morning," I finally managed after I had caught my breath.

It appeared that Abby had already showered and changed. I looked further around the room and noticed, with the sun's positioning, it was clearly still very early in the morning. I looked to my right and noticed Jeth was still fast asleep. This struck me as odd, considering he usually woke up early, even after one of Tony's parties. Then I shot an evil glare over to Abby as she sat back down on the middle cushion of the couch.

"How come he gets to sleep?" I asked in a whine as I buried my head back into the side of the couch.

"I would've woken him, but he's just so cute when he sleeps." She protested, watching Jeth sleep for a few minutes before turning back to me, "Ziva, I'm bored."

"So wake Jeth up, I'm sure he'll find a very pleasing way to entertain you," I said as put my head forcefully down on the arm of the couch.

I woke up slightly more peacefully an hour later. I yawned as I stretched and got up off the couch, looking curiously around. I was surprised to see that Jeth was now awake and Abby was sleeping once again, curled up and cuddled up with him. He held his pointer finger to his lips to signal to me to stay quiet, but this gesture was rendered useless a few milliseconds later when Abby stirred very gracefully awake.

"Good morning," Jeth said as Abby yawned and positioned her neck so she was looking up into his face.

Jeth smiled down at her like she was his whole world before he couldn't resist the actions of craning his neck to press his lips to her forehead. He started to pull away but Abby caught his lips with hers before he got a chance to completely recoil. I strategically looked over at the clock, it read ten A.M. When I looked back at them, they still looked like they were eating each other's faces. If only I had something shiny.

"Hey!" I said loudly, clapping right up in their faces, and they pulled apart once more, "When's Tony getting here?"

"Noon," replied Jeth, not breaking eye contact with Abby, "You shower first, you take longer."

I was almost shocked, Jeth never let me shower first, but then again, today he had a slight distraction. I showered at a all time personal record time and was back downstairs, all ready for our usual Saturday activities in all of a half hour. Abbs and Jeth were now sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Apparently Jeth had located the pop tarts that mom had hid in the cabinet for us to find. As I walked in Jeth stuffed the rest of his pop tart into his mouth and headed upstairs for his shower.

"So, you nervous?" Abby asked casually as she finished off her own pop tart.

"No. Why? Should I be?" I asked as I grabbed a package of pop tarts and threw the two that were inside into the toaster.

"I'm just curious," Abby said mischievously as my pop tarts finished toasting and popped up, I grabbed them and sat down at the table across from Abby, "Ya know, I'm still Abby, I'm still your best friend, and I can still talk even though I'm with Jeth."

"I know," I said with a chuckle that was so something Abby would say.

"Where're mommy and daddy Gibbs?" Abby asked looking curiously around at her surroundings.

"Dad had to work and mom has some teaching meeting this morning," I replied carefully before I added, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Abby said as she got up, put her plate in the sink, and sat back down.

"What do you see in my brother?" I asked, the curiosity had been eating away at me for the past two weeks, from the exact time Abby had told me of her crush.

"I guess it's something in his eyes when he looks at me, or that crooked little smile he gives me when he sees me," said Abby after a brief pause, and then she trailed off, "I don't really know, he's just, well, perfect."

I gave her a warm smile and she started to chuckle a little, burying her face into her arm.

"You really love him, don't you?" I said and she nodded giggling of embarrassment even more.

"I know it sounds stupid," Abby said and I cut her off.

"No, it really doesn't Abbs," I assured her with a little smile and I finished my pop tart in silence before Jeth walked back into the kitchen.

He immediately extended a hand to help Abby out of her seat and as soon as she was on her feet he leaned in and gave her a rather passionate kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes and checked his watch.

"Tony should be here any minute," said Jeth as he wrapped an arm around Abby's waist, pulling her pretty close, "He texted me a few minutes ago and said he was coming over early, the silence was starting to get to him."

With that Jeth ushered us both outside to the car to wait for Tony. As we leaned against the bright yellow car, Tony's little black one pulled into the driveway. Tony hopped out and signaled to Henry that he was free to go before any words were exchanged.

"So, where are we off to?" Jeth asked as we all climbed into the car.

Tony and I got situated in the back seat while Jeth and Abby got into the driver's seat and passenger seats respectively. I notice that Jeth rest only one hand on the wheel and grasped Abby's with the other, then placing the intertwined hands on Abby's thigh. No smart remarks were made, I doubt Tony even noticed.

"Mall," Tony said simply and Jeth groaned.

"Can we not?" Jeth asked, "It's always so crowded with people we're supposed to know. The entire student body seems to wash up there on Saturday."

"And that means that new cheer recruit is there," said Tony with a mischievous tone, "And you have got to admit, she is hott."

"Not really," said Jeth and Abby looked over at him suspiciously.

"You know I don't require you to be blind," said Abby and then added jokingly, "Just as long as you like me more."

He chuckled and shook his head as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Well wherever we go I have to be back by five," Abby said as Jeth headed off in the direction of the mall.

"Why?" Tony inquired curiously.

"Sister Rosita asked me to help out the nun's bowling team tonight," Abby replied as Jeth made the last turn onto the mall's street, "So I said I would."

"I didn't peg you for a 'bowls with nuns' type," Tony said and Abby chuckled.

"I don't usually bowl with nuns, no but one of the sisters is on a retreat," Abby replied and Jeth gave out a little chuckle as he pulled into the mall parking lot.

"So is this bowling thing something I should want to go to?" Jeth asked as we walked through the front entrance of the mall.

I was walking ahead of them with Tony to my left, and we had to look back to see them. As we started walking backwards to talk to them I noticed Jeth had an arm around Abby again and she smiled up at him, shaking her head.

"Not unless you want to be bored to death and stuck in a bowling ally with some pissed off nuns," said Abby and then she gave him a more serious face, "Plus it will give you way more brownie points with mom and dad if you go to church with us tomorrow."

"Then I'll do both," said Jeth and he leaned down a little kiss.

"Are you two going to be annoyingly coupley?" asked Tony in the some what whiney voice that I loved so much.

"They acted that way all day today, why stop now?" I said with a mischievous grin.

"I think they're making fun of us," Jeth mock whispered to Abby.

"Oh I know," said Abby also in a mock whisper before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

Tony and I managed to depart from Jeth and Abby a few minutes later. It was nothing against them; we just tired of watching Jeth stick his tongue down Abby's throat. We headed over to the food court to grab lunch, but Tony paused as we approached. He had spotted a crowd of cheerleaders sitting near the salad place. One of which I knew to be the new girl, Kate Todd. I looked over to Tony and I could practically see the drool running down his chin.

"Tony, drool in mouth, please," I said, rolling my eyes, as if annoyed instead of hurt that Tony had never looked at me like that.

"Sorry," said Tony and we watched from afar as the cheerleaders noticed we were standing there and we saw the up rise in chatter, to which Kate got up and left, "C'mon."

Before I knew it Tony was dragging me after Kate, at least a few feet behind her at all times. This was ridiculous I was with the one guy that I liked and we were stalking another girl that he liked. I tried not to think about it as we stopped and watched Kate walk into Hot Topic. We walked in slowly behind her and were attacked immediately.

"Hey guys," said Abby as she ran up to us.

"Hey," I said as Tony continued to track Kate with his eyes-GAH!

"Where's Jeth?" I asked, now also looking over her head to Kate who, as I watched her, proved to not be your average cheerleader.

"He's on his way," Abby said, "He wanted to stop at the sport store downstairs. I really .ike this shirt…"

Just then I saw Kate pop her head up and look out the front window of the store. The look on her face told me she just saw something-or someone- she liked. I turned my head in relief, so maybe she would be interested in Tony after all, but terror came to me as I saw the only person that was coming into or passing the store was Jeth. Luckily Abby didn't notice as Kate drooled over her boyfriend. I watched Kate watch as Jeth walked into the store and straight over to Abby. He walked up behind her as she was babbling and kissed her neck, making her jump about six feet. Then she turned herself around and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him properly. I watched as Kate's face dropped, she kept watching as Abby released Jeth and he took her hand instead.

I looked over at Tony and his face dropped too. He seemed to be realizing what was up too. He looked at Abby, as he always did, as a little sister, and then back over to Kate. He then made up a fake -or so I thought- stomach ache so that we would vacate the store and head home. Tony stayed at our place and laid on the couch for hours until Jeth and Abby left for the bowling ally. Tony jumped up as soon as they were out the door and turned on the basketball game.

He was so sweet, I lamented as I sat down next to him with a bowl of popcorn. His face was just about glued to the screen until the first commercial, which was when he turned to me and took some popcorn.

"That was really sweet, Tony," I told him as he muted the TV, he hated commercials.

"What was?" He asked as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and swallowed.

"Your fake stomach ache," I reminded him and he sighed.

"I didn't want Abbs to realize what was happening, and I didn't want Kate to feel any more horrible than she already did," said Tony thoughtfully, I realized it was mostly about Kate, and I blinked back tears, "Whoa, Zive, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him, not even caring as the tears started to fall. I guess This was the straw that broke the camel's back. I had been in love with the guy that was sitting in front of me, for years, and each time he said he loved some one I sat back and played it cool. The only thing was there was only so much I could take. Then all a sudden I felt him wrap both arms around me in hug.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear as he hugged me closer.

I pulled away and looked up, disgruntled, into his eyes. I knew my expression was almost angry, but he seemed to get the message as he craned his neck down and brushed his own lips down and across mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: Yeah sorry it took like all week for this Chapter… the next chapter will be relatively shorter… I think… and hopefully it won't take as long… hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!! : )


	7. Sunday

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Sunday… wow sorry this took so long for me to get around to… and thank you to those who have been urging me to continue… had a little writers' block on this story for a while, considering I originally wanted Sunday to be McGee but I just didn't have enough to do a chapter for him, especially on a weekend so so so very sorry it took this long, really I am going to try and not take so long with the next chapter… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young

Tony's POV (Sunday)

"Hey, DiNozzo, where's Jeth?" Scott called as I walked through the metal gate at the park and onto the basketball court.

Jeth and I had come to play basketball at the park with a bunch of the guys from school over the past couple of years, ten o clock sharp every Sunday. Scott had come up with the idea originally, considering most of us didn't have much to do on Sunday mornings except sit around wishing we could be doing something. The group had gotten smaller since when it first started, now it was mostly me, Jeth, Scott, Blake, and Matt.

"Abby's got him going to church now," I teased and Matt chuckled as he threw the basketball towards the basket, but missed, "He'll be here in a few minutes."

I took the ball from Matt, who had just chased it and threw it up effortlessly and it swished right through the net.

"She's already got him strung around her little finger?" Scott asked skeptically.

"Naw, well they're a little clingy, but apparently he needs the extra points with her mom and dad," I said as I retrieved the ball and dribbled back to where my friends had grouped.

"Does he know about you and Ziva yet?" Scott asked as I passed the ball over to Blake.

"Abby knows, Ziva told her, but they both agreed to let me tell him," I said as I watched Blake go in for a lay-up.

"I do not envy you, man," said Matt, "Ziva's hot and everything, but dude, he's gonna kill you."

"No, he's with Abby, and she's Ziva's best friend," I replied, "It's almost exactly the same."

"I don't think he's gonna see it that way," said Blake as he shot from the three point line with stinging accuracy, "A little sister is a little sister, no matter how much he likes you."

"Blake, why aren't you on the basketball team?" I asked in wonder as he flung the ball back at me.

"I prefer track," said Blake, "And no changing the subject, how ya gonna tell him?"

"Well," I said as I looked around at them, "Since you all have told me how horribly he's gonna take it. I think I'll tell him when we're hanging out later, when Abby's close by so he doesn't kill me. Abby seems to have a calming effect on him."

"Cool, so today?" said Matt, "So if I check the obituaries tomorrow you'll be in there?"

"Shut up," I said as I flung the ball at his face, which he caught quite easily, "It'll be fine. How's your girl treating you, Scotty?"

"Jenny? She's fine, I think she may be still have a little crush on your boy Jeth, but what girl in our school doesn't," He replied as he threw in another shot.

"Ziva," I replied with a little smile, "And Abbs, because well, it's not technically a crush anymore now does it?"

"That new girl, Kate maybe?" said Matt as the chuckling died down from my comment a few seconds before, "Maybe she hasn't been here long enough to have been sucked in to his silent charm."

"Nope," I said popping my "p" for emphasis, "We saw her at the mall yesterday; she practically had her tongue on the floor. Shoulda seen her face when he walked up to Abbs and gave her a good old hello kiss."

"Sheesh," said Matt, "Maybe she needs a little cheering up?"

"Don't count on it, Matty-ole-boy," said Blake, "From what at Cynthia's told me she's pretty hard to befriend."

"Awe, Man," said Matt and I chuckled as I threw up another couple baskets.

"Hey, guys!" shouted a familiar female voice as we turned around to see Abbs and Jeth walking up the path from the parking lot to the court hand in hand.

"Hey, Abbs," I said as they came into the court's area, and I looked her over head to toe, "You come to watch?"

"Yup," she said as Jeth whacked me upside the head and all the guys chuckled, "Be nice, Jeth, trust me that's not what you should be whacking him for."

"Abby!" I said and she giggled.

"Hey, he was going to find out sooner or later, better if it's sooner, Ziva knew about us right away-"

"Am I missin' something, Tony?" said Jeth happily, and clearly clueless as he wrapped an arm around Abby.

"Um, there is something I should tell you," I said and Abby smiled as she ducked out from under Jeth's arm and Matt passed Jeth the ball, "Thanks guys."

"Just spit it out, DiNozzo," said Jeth lightheartedly as he started to dribble the ball up and down on the asphalt, the ball seemed to make a louder sound as hit the asphalt.

He shot the ball up at the hoop and it ricocheted off the backboard. Jeth had never been the best basketball player. The only sport we could both play well was baseball, and we both played on the school team in the spring. The only scene that could play through my mind was of Jeth's last home-run last season; he had almost destroyed the ball. I took a deep breath as Jeth turned to Abby.

"Can you just tell me, Abbs?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the nearby picnic table that Abby had settled herself onto.

"I would, but Ziva and I told Tony he had to," said Abby and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Would somebody just tell me?" Jeth asked and I rolled my eyes once more as Abby giggled, "What the heck did you do, DiNozzo?"

"About that, I think Ziva should be here…"

"I had to tell Ziva alone," Abby said and Jeth looked over at her weirdly.

"Damn it! One of you just tell me what the hell is going on," Jeth said as Matt, Scott, and Blake did their best to head into the background unnoticed.

"Where is Ziva?" I asked Abby after a little bit and Abby chuckled unhelpfully.

"She's on her way," Abby replied and I could see Jeth getting more and more fusterated by the minute, there was no way I would be able to wait for her, "C'mon, Tony, it's not that big of a deal. You want me to tell him?"

"Could you?" said Jeth, still confused, and I nodded.

"Jeth, honey?" Abby said carefully, as though she were about to wake a bear in the middle of it's hibernation.

I didn't get exactly why she was being so cautious. Jeth was always so nice to her that she really shouldn't worry. No way he was going to even raise his voice to her, if I wasn't already going to be in trouble, I would have mocked him so much more about being whipped.

"Yes?"

"You know how we were talking not to long ago about Ziva and her um, crush?" Abby said, pulling him down to sit next to her.

"Yeah?" said Jeth looking into Abby's eyes.

"Um, well, it seems Tony feels the same…"

"…"

"They're kinda together…"

Jeth stood up slowly and I backed off slightly, but he was following me. I was soon backed into the fence and Jeth was right in my face. He gave me one of the very familiar head slaps before he started off on me.

"What the hell is the matter with you, DiNozzo!" He seemed to be starting off light, "Really? You could have any of the girls in school and you pick my sister? You annoying little son of a -"

"Jeth, Jeth, Jeth!" I was never so happy to see Abbs in my life as she squeezed herself between Jeth and I.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until Abby had placed her hand on Jeth's chest and steered him backwards. My breathing was a little too rapid for my liking as Abby pushed herself into Jeth's arms to distract him so he wouldn't be as annoyed with me.

"Calm down," I heard her as Matt, Scott and Blake walked up next to me, "It's ok, remember, Jeth, he's what she wants."

The four of us watched silently as Abby continued to try and calm him down. She backed him into the picnic table where she sat him down and sat down on his lap. She carefully ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek.

"She's good," Matt remarked and we nodded as we watched in awe as Abby leaned in and kissed him briefly and as she pulled away he was smiling.

"How does she do that?" Scott asked as she was saying something to him, but we couldn't hear.

"I don't know," I said as Ziva entered the basketball court area of the park, "But I'm kinda glad she can."

Ziva walked cautiously over to where the four of us stood. She walked up and leaned against the fence beside me. She reached for my hand, but I shifted to the side.

"Sorry, Ziva," I said as I turned to look her in the face, "Jeth kinda just was told…"

She located him quickly.

"How's he doing?"

"He wasn't doing too well, but then Abby stepped in," said Scott as we all watched, perplexed as Abby seemed to be calming Jeth down by now talking.

"I thought he was going to beat the crap out of poor Tony here," said Blake as Abby stood up, and helped Jeth to his feet.

As soon as Jeth was standing he wrapped his arms around Abby's little gothic body and left a small yet sweat kiss across her lips. Then all a sudden he was back out on the basketball court.

"Hey, Blake!" He called, "Ball!"

Blake rocketed the ball over to him and our usual game picked up. I watched a little, letting Scott and Matt take on both Jeth and Blake as Ziva and I headed over to the picnic table. I sat on the edge next to her as Ziva and she exchanged smiles.

"How'd ya do it?" I asked and she laughed.

"You make him sound like a monster or something," Abby said and I let out a snort.

"He sure looked like a monster when he had me against the fence," I replied.

"He's really very gentle," Abby said and I scoffed.

"With you," I said and she chuckled.

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva said and she smiled.

"No problem."

"Hey! DiNozzo, Jeth and Blake sure need you out here, Jeth's sucking worse than usual, I think Abby's making him soft."

I started to chuckle and all a sudden the basketball came out of nowhere and hit Scott off the head. Scott gave a small smirk instead of saying aloud that he probably deserved that and then he grabbed the ball and shot it up at the hoop, but missed.

"You need to come sit down, Scott?" Abby called with a little laughter in her voice.

"Naw, I'm fine," said Scott as he shook his head and then walked towards the picnic table anyways, "Yeah, maybe I should."

We all chuckled while he went and sat down between Abbs and Ziva. As the girls mock fussed and fumed about Scott's "injury" as we got back to the game. When we had had it for the day, we too walked over there, and Abby was holding Jeth's, the coldest, water bottle to the back of Scott's head while Ziva handed him his own water.

"Abbs," said Jeth and Abby gave him a mischievous grin as she took a sip from the water bottle before surrendering it over to him.

And then Ziva switched to hold Scott's own bottle to the back of his head. After a few seconds Scott just took the bottle off his head and took a sip. Abby, being the kind type of person that she is immediately took Jeth's water bottle back and put it to the back of Scott's head. Jeth gave a little smirk and rolled his eyes.

"So I guess I'll go get something to drink," He said and he left a kiss on Abby's cheek to head over to the Powerade machine to get himself something to drink.

"So," I said shifting my glance between Abby and Ziva, "I was thinking we could all head over to my place for a while, dad hasn't had anyone close the pool yet."

"Somehow I don't think that would be such a great idea," said Abby and Ziva chuckled.

"What's not a good idea?" Jeth asked, completely ignoring Ziva and I as he wrapped an arm around Abby.

"Swimming at the DiNozzo's?" Abby asked him as I took a step back.

"Yeah, sounds good," said Jeth and he let go of Abby and headed over to his car without looking back.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing really," said Abby as she watched Jeth as he headed back down the path to his car, "I just reminded him that he wouldn't like it if Ziva got all pissed off at me. Then he let out a string of words that I won't repeat which is when I was stroking his hair and such trying to calm him down. Then I just let him vent a little and I told him that if he killed Tony I would have to break up with him."

Ziva chuckled and I gave Abby a smile as the three of us headed over to the parking lot. Henry was waiting for me and Jeth had already climbed into his own little yellow car. I hopped into the car with Henry while the girls piled into Jeth's car. I watched carefully and noticed that Abby had taken over Ziva's usual spot in shot gun, but then I remembered she had since Friday when they got together. Henry pulled out of the park's parking lot and we were home in almost no time at all. I went and dug up my suit and switched clothing then I wandered slowly back downstairs knowing full well that they wouldn't be here for a while.

I went into the family room where my father was sitting watching TV. Apparently Trissa was out again, most likely shopping, she liked to do that sort of stuff. I walked in and sat down on the couch next to him and he never peeled his eyes off the TV screen.

"Dad," I said, not expecting the answer that didn't come, "Jeth and the girls are on their way over, Ziva and Abby wanted to hit the pool this afternoon."

He said nothing, he didn't even bother to look away from the large plasma screen that was in front of him. I soon gave up trying to talk to Dad and headed down the hall toward the kitchen. I went in and grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket and headed out the door to the driveway. I knew that Jeth and the girls would in fact be here within a few minutes but I just had to get away from my house for a little while, so I started to walk down the street, abandoning my banana near the front door.

As I walked I noticed what a good day it was outside, I was taken a bit off guard. Usually about this time of year it was starting to get colder, the weatherman was predicting colder weather approaching which was oddly comforting. I walked a little further down the road until I got to a house at the end of the road where the entrance to my street was. I looked into the yard of the house on the street corner to see two little boys playing in the yard with their parents.

The scene was familiar and bitter sweet as it reached my eyes. The father had the younger of the two boys on his shoulders and the older was helping his mother rake up the leaves. The family was plenty rich enough to pay to have most everything done for them, but this one chore they chose to do together as a family. I had to blink back tears as the father gently took his son off his shoulders and dropped him into the pile of leaves.

My own father had been like this once, but that was a long time ago. That was before mom had died and before the six or so wives that followed her. It's still very rare for a woman to die during childbirth but somehow she had managed it. The baby had weakened her from the point of conception to right when she died. All the doctors told her to terminate the pregnancy I remember that now they all told her that it would kill her, but she didn't listen. She loved what was supposed to be my new baby brother who didn't ever come. Samuel they were going to name him, and the name still haunts my dreams.

I watched the little family as I realized that that was exactly how my family was supposed to be. How I was supposed to grow up, with a mom and dad who love me and talk to me and a little brother. I just felt so helpless, since I hated the life the fates had handed me, I didn't want it. The only good part to my life was Ziva, Jeth, and Abby. All I wanted was a dad who could stand to see me without visibly cringing and a mom and brother who didn't die, I just wanted them back. Though, in all fairness I never actually had a Samuel, he died still inside mom shortly after her heart stopped beating.

I had to turn back soon before the tears would start to drown out my eye sight. Then, like a true friend, whether he knew what he was doing or not, Jeth pulled onto the street and pulled over to let me into the back with Ziva. As we chatted and laughed as Abby went into a rant about how bathing suits and the sun being so horrible, I realized that I just might be able to make it, with some help from my friends.


	8. 2nd Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

A/N: Ok, so here we go, sorry like none have my stories have been updated for ages, I had midterms… Ok, so we're skipping over a good chunk of time due for plot lines… and is it just me or are there a lot more Gabby shippers lately?... and please remember to Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young

Jeth's POV (Monday)

A few months later:

I walked into my kitchen early that Monday morning, it was like every other morning I had had for the past month. I sat at the table with dad waiting to go and get Abbs for school, which was definitely my favorite part of the morning, seeing as the only other part was sitting there with dad eating breakfast. Ziva came down the stairs a few minutes signaling to me that it was probably time to go pick Abby up.

"You need a ride?" I asked as Ziva set her backpack down on the kitchen table and I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Nope," said Ziva, "Tony and Henry will be here soon."

"Ok," I said as I picked my letter off the table and threw it into my bag, Abbs would be coming over after school and I didn't want her to see it.

"You know you're going to have to tell her sooner or later," said dad as he eyed the letter, "And it might as well be sooner."

"I don't know if I'm even going there yet."

"USC?" My father replied questioningly, "You've been talking about going to that school and playing football there since you were six."

"It's in California," I replied.

"You got an early acceptance and they offered you a full ride."

"It's still in Los Angeles. I just don't know if I wanna go, ok? And I still have to hear back from the Naval Academy."

With that, I pretty much ran out the door. As I pulled out of the driveway I had no doubt in my mind why I was hesitant to accept USC's offer. When I had applied to a college so far away at the end of last year I didn't have anything to tie me down here. There was nothing to make me want to stay, but of course, now there was. I had wanted to get as far away from here as possible up until just a few months ago. I really thought my heart would break if I even tried to leave Abby and went out there, and I couldn't even imagine how Abby would take the news of my moving more than twenty six thousand miles away.

I pulled into her driveway a little earlier than I usually did, and hit the horn twice rather quickly to achieve a small and cheerful double toot. I couldn't help but smile as she stepped out onto her front step in the usual black mini skirt and a sweatshirt over what would be a black t-shirt. She just about skipped to the passenger seat and hopped in, where her bag was waiting for her, as she had finished her homework over my place on Saturday. She smiled over at me as she slid her lunch into her bag and then leaned over to kiss me all too briefly.

"What's up?" she said, "You seem bothered."

"Nothing, just it's almost November and you are still wearing such short skirts, you've gotta be freezing," I replied, trying to push USC out of my head.

"Oh, I'll be fine at least until the end of November," Abby said and I leaned over and gave her another quick kiss before backing out of the driveway.

"Okay," I said, as I started off towards school.

"Halloween's Friday," Abby said excitedly and gave me a huge grin, "What do you think the odds are that I can convince Tony to throw a good old fashioned Halloween party?"

"Good, considering he has one just about every year," I replied with a little smile and she pouted.

"Well I didn't know that, now did I?" Abby replied and I chuckled as I pulled into the senior parking lot and parked the car in the empty lot, "No one's here yet."

"We're a little early," I said as I leaned over and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her as close as I could, sliding her into the middle of the bench seat.

"Good, so you can tell me what's really bothering you," said Abby twisting her head to look into my face, and I just leaned down and kissed her.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly ok, better than ok really," I reassured her as I pulled her closer still to illustrate my point, then she turned around and I started to mindlessly stroke her hair.

"You know, you can talk to me about stuff you know," she murmured as I kissed her hair.

"I do."

"I know you do, that's one of the many things that I love about you, you don't bother hiding stuff."

"Right," I said as the letter from USC resurfaced in my brain and the guilt came through like I knew it would.

There really was no reason to be so guilty I had told myself, there was no way I was going to separate myself that much from Abby. I couldn't, it would be physically impossible for me to even attempt it, it just wouldn't work. We had linked together so quickly and we were so close, it felt like we had already been together for a lifetime. Everything just felt so perfect; I couldn't leave, not now, probably not ever, not without her.

My thought process was soon interrupted by Tony and Ziva's arrival. The day went on as normal until I walked into Gym last period. I walked into the locker room and changed quickly before our gym teacher, Mr. Jones, walked up to me.

"Hey, Jeth, how ya doin?" He said and I nodded a little nervously.

"Fine, Sir," I said and he smiled.

"Relax; Coach Wilson just wants to talk to you," He said with his always friendly smile, "Football business no doubt."

"Yeah, probably," I said as I shut my locker and headed out off the locker room and across the basketball court to where the athletic offices were, and I knocked on coach's door before entering.

"Hey, boy!" He said in his boisterous manner, "Sit down, sit down."

I did as I was told, sitting down in one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Mr. Jones said-"

"Yeah, I got a call from your father today," He said raising his eyebrows at me in the really annoying way by which adults thought they were being intimidating, "He said you got a free ride to USC."

"Yes, Sir," I replied, unenthusiastically, and he looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"He also mentioned something about you not wanting to go," said Coach and I nodded again and his expression changed, "Well, if you don't mind me asking, why the hell not? You're a hell of a football player Jethro, and I hate to see a kid like you, with a clear shot for going pro not take your chance."

"Pro huh?" I said, "I don't know, I just don't really want to go that far away, I mean, sure it's a great offer, but maybe I could go somewhere closer?"

"Jethro, you know a smaller school around here won't do the trick," said Coach and I nodded once more, knowing he was right, "Tell me you sudden disinterest in USC doesn't have something to do with that little girlfriend of yours."

"What if it does?"

"Jethro, she's a freshman, she's what? Fifteen? She may not be as committed to you as you are to her," said Coach and I just stared at him, "She's young Jeth, what if she changes her mind about you, and you miss your shot in the process?"

"Then I'll be happy I turned USC down," I said as I stood up and headed for the door, "It just means that I have that many more months with her instead of trying to make that long of a long distance relationship work."

"Think about it, Jeth," Coach called after me, "And remember, there'll be scouts at the game Friday."

"Friday's Halloween," I said as I turned on my heel and faced my coach, "Halloween's a big deal to Abbs."

"It's at six," Coach said impatiently and rolling his eyes, "From what I hear DiNozzo's party doesn't start until eight, you should be fine."

"Thanks for the chat, coach," I said and I left the office, walking casually back into the gym where I was greeted by Tony, who was carrying an extra hockey stick and an extra pair of goggles.

"Street Hockey," Tony explained as I took the goggles from him and put them on.

"Someday they'll have to explain to me why we have to wear these things," I said grabbing the stick from him.

"Eyes dude, we aren't exactly wearing helmets now are we?" said Tony as the puck was dropped in the center of the basketball court, signaling the beginning of the game.

About an hour later, Tony and I walked into the lunch room with our bags slung over our shoulders slightly sweatier than before we walked into gym an hour before hand. I quickly spotted Abby sitting with a small group of freshman friends I had only been introduced to on occasion, I spotted Kate among them. Tony then spotted a group of his basketball friends.

"I'm gonna go sit with Scott and all them," said Tony, "Ziva's not in this lunch."

"Ok," I said as I headed over to where Abby sat, "I'm gonna go sit with Abbs."

"Big surprises there," I heard Tony tease, but I ignored him as I made my way for Abby's table.

"Jeth!" Abby said as soon as she spotted me and she scooted over so I could sit between her and Kate, and I smiled as I took a seat, "How's your day been? You feeling better?"

"I was never feeling not ok," I said and I leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"HEY! Watch it, Jethro!" called a proctor from the other side of the lunch room, reminding Jeth of the 'no PDAs at school' rule that was only very rarely held up.

"Sorry," Abby said as she rested her head over on my shoulder, "Shoulda warned you Miss. Crawford was in this lunch."

"No problem," I replied with a little smile as I realized that all of the other people at the table were watching us closely then I whispered in her ear, "This would be why we usually sit with Tony and everyone for this lunch."

"Oh, they aren't that bad," she whispered back and I chuckled as I made sure old Crawford was looking away so I could kiss her temple.

"So, Kate," I said trying desperately for a normal conversation, but I trailed off not able to remember one thing Abby had ever told me about her.

I ate my lunch in silence before walking Abby, our hands intertwined, to her last class of the day and then speeding off to mine. Then, with no football practice after school I went to meet Abby at her locker, only to find someone already there waiting for her.

"I really don't believe you," I heard him say as I walked casually up behind him, motioning to Abby to keep quiet, "There is no way you're dating Jeth. Who ever he is. If you don't want to go out with me just say it."

"Sorry, Jeth," Abby said finally getting to aggravated to not allow this kid to know I was there, "He's new."

"Haha," he said as he turned around, "Like I'm gonna fall for that-"

"Hey Buddy," I said sarcastically, "Find my girl attractive do you? Can't say I blame you, but it doesn't seem to me she likes you, at all."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Don't call me sir," I said and the kid can off as Abby chuckled, and I took her into my arms.

"Thanks for that."

"Just doin my job," I said snaking my arm around her waist.

"I just love you so much," Abby said and I pulled her a little closer as she rested her head on my shoulder as we headed out of the school, "Don't know what I would ever do without you."

---

A/N 2: Sorry for Brevity and such but I'm just glad I managed to get a chapter done on my beautiful and glorious snow day today… hope you like it don't forget to review!!! =]


	9. 2nd Tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own em so sad…

A/N: Hey, I would love to just fast forward to Friday… because it's going to explosive(both literally and figuratively)…but it doesn't work that way...so here we go… a little happy-ish (and that's a small happy and a big Ish) chapter for Jen… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young 

Jenny's POV (Tuesday)

I laid in bed Monday night, not wanting to go to sleep. Something was wrong, or something was better, anyway I looked at I knew something was different. Grandma hadn't bothered to ask me if dad had emailed lately and Grandpa had made a point of being home for dinner. Their behavior was the first thing that set off my suspicions. To add to their odd behavior, neither of them had gone to bed yet, and I had just checked the clock it was almost one now. A few minutes earlier I had checked my email, and there had been nothing but junk, which was odd because lately dad had been emailing almost every Monday. He had told me it was his day off a few emails ago.

All the suspicious behavior was really getting to me. After a while I began to think that maybe Gramps and Gram were waiting up for the officers bringing dad's body bag. I was worried, and willing to admit it, but for some reason I really didn't want to go out to the living room and ask. I didn't want to know if it was bad, if it was something bad they would have told me right? I was sure of it.

Then there was the last sound I expected to hear at nearly one o clock in the morning. I heard the door open, rather roughly and my grandmother bursting into tears, but from there I couldn't tell if they were tears of joy, fear, or grief. Then I heard his voice.

"Jenny!" I heard my dad call from in the living room, and then I heard my grandmother hush him.

"Really, Jasper!" I heard Grandma, "She's asleep!"

"Jenny!" He called again and I realized that I hadn't moved, I couldn't I was frozen right up until the moment he ran into my room, and even then I thought I must have been dreaming.

"Dad?!" I said in a mixture of being confused and the excitement that ran through my veins as I saw my father, and I threw my arms around him.

"Hey, Jenny," He said in his rather deep, calming voice and I smiled, I could smell the cigars on him.

"How are you here?" I managed to choke out and he smiled.

"My unit got called back, don't know why, and I'm not complaining," He said with a smile and I beamed, "So, I'm back, but I'm going back to work next week, so I'm going to have your Grandma come by then and check on you after school."

"I don't need a babysitter, Dad," I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do, and it won't be any different then when it was just you and them, only I'll be here too," He said as I sat on the edge of my bed, "Especially since I found out a few days ago about a boyfriend you've been neglecting to mention to me…"

"Scott? Yeah, sorry dad," I said as he sat down next to me on the edge of the bed, "It's just Scott though, you know, that kid that lives up the street? He's on the basketball team, hangs out with that DiNozzo kid that throws all the parties?"

"Ah, party kid's friend?" said Dad in a teasing tone and I laughed.

"Yeah, Dad," I said and a loud yawn escaped me.

"Alright, get some sleep," He said as he gave me a quick hug, "I wanna meet Scott tomorrow after school ok?"

"Ok, Dad," I said and he left the room, turning off the light as he went.

I woke up five hours later, feeling completely refreshed despite my mere five hours of sleep. I got dressed quickly and headed out to the kitchen and dad was standing there in the kitchen, making me pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey, Kiddo," He said and I smiled.

"Morning, dad," I said as I sat down at the table and made sure my bag was all packed before he placed a small stack of pancakes in front of me.

"Dig in," He said as he sat across from me with his own stack of pancakes and I smiled as he continued to talk, "You have no idea how much I missed you, kid."

"Missed you too dad," I replied as I swallowed a large piece of pancake.

"Ok, see you after school," He said cheerily as he took my plate once I was finished and I headed for the door, "Remember to drag home that boyfriend of yours."

"You got it dad!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out the door to my jeep slinging my bag back over my shoulder.

I was still beaming as I pulled into the junior parking lot a few minutes later. It just felt so good to not have to worry about if Dad was going to be blown up or if I was going to get a call saying that Dad had been killed in combat. As always, Scott was waiting for me by my parking space and he opened the door for me in a showcase of chivalry that I had only ever seen with him and my father. Then again, Jeth was always running and getting doors for Abby all the time. Apparently I have good taste.

"You look really happy," said Scott as he offered me a hand to help me out of the jeep, shut the door behind me and took my hand as he turned toward the school and started walking, "What's up?"

"My dad came home last night," I said happily and he smiled as we reached the sidewalk, as usual meeting up with Jeth and company.

"Really, Jen? Hon, that's great!" He said as we fell into step behind Tony.

"What's great?" said Tony spinning around and walking backwards, though still holding onto Ziva's hand, which made Ziva, Abby, and Jeth turn their heads to look over their shoulders.

"My dad came home from Iraq last night," I repeated myself for them and they all managed a little smile.

"That's great, Jen," Jeth said with a little smile as his hand intertwined with Abby's as though he was trying to merge them together.

"Jeez, your freezing Abbs," Jeth said as his face whipped around to gaze at Abby with loving eyes.

"Just a little bit," Abby said through chattering teeth, and all of the rest of us couldn't help but chuckle.

"Here," Jeth said quickly passing off his own bag to Tony then pulling his own hoodie over his head and handing it to Abby with a little kiss on the lips, and then taking back his bag, silently slinging it over his shoulder once more.

"Thanks," Abby said as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head while Jeth held her bag, "You sure you're not too cold?"

"I'll be fine," He said as we walked through the doors into the school, and lucky too, that was just about all that I could take.

As usual, Scott followed me over to where I stood with Cynthia and most of the cheer squad before homeroom. Kate, the newest one of the squad generally hung around with Abby and Ziva more than she did us. She too a new girl that was taken in by one of the most popular cliques in the school, though I new it was mostly because of Abby that she was part of their group. Just by the way Ziva and Tony looked at her, everyone could tell she wasn't their favorite person of all time. Jeth, however, stayed completely neutral, which I suspected was hard with his girlfriend friends with her and his sister being not such a big fan.

"Hello," Cynthia said as we walked up to them, "Why don't we look cheery today?"

"Dad got home last night," I said and she smiled.

"That's awesome? Is he home for good?" Cynthia replied and I nodded.

"For good," I replied and she smiled, and then I turned around to Scott again, "Oh, he wants to meet you after school."

"Ok, I'd love to meet him, I've just heard so much about him," said Scott in a highly sarcastic voice and then added, "You sure about this Jen?"

"Yeah, don't worry he won't hurt you."

"How are you so sure?"

I rolled my eyes as the bell rang and he chuckled before kissing my cheek and heading off. I walked with Cynthia to homeroom, and in the throng of people I managed to make out the picture of Jeth walking Abby to her homeroom before he would sprint off to his own. No matter how much I may have been trying to not love him, I still did, and I knew it wasn't fair to Scott, or me, or to anyone involved. I had been trying to get them all on my good side, seeing as Jeth clearly had something special for Abby. My knowledge of this didn't really change the fact that I just wanted to rip her pretty little head off her little shoulders.

I walked into my homeroom and sat down in my usual seat next to Cynthia. That day was the first day that I noticed that I could see into Abby's homeroom and actually see her. She still hadn't taken off Jeth's sweatshirt, but in all fairness her nose was still bright red from the cold. Then I saw something that surprised me, this kid, obviously a freshman, seeing as he was so tiny, was talking to her. She seemed really annoyed and kept shaking her head no and rolling her eyes. Then, all of a sudden there were two freshmen boys, one with his dirty blonde hair slicked back. Though, he seemed to be coming to Abby's aid.

The announcements soon started and the pledge of allegiance was recited by the about fifteen hundred students, all sounding like robots, all at once. We then barely had time to sit before the bell rang again to send us to our first period class. I picked up my bag and flung it over my shoulder. Jeth was already waiting for Abby to walk her to class when I got out into the hallway. They were one of those ridiculous couples that if you saw one and not the other, then the other one is probably behind you or in the next room.

"So," I said to Cynthia as she caught up to me on the stairs, noticing that I was eyeing Jeth as he passed down the hall, "How are things with you and Scott?"

"Shut up," I said and she laughed.

"He really does love her," Cynthia said in a quiet tone and I rolled my eyes, "No really, Jen. I heard he got a scholarship to USC for football, and is turning it down because he doesn't want to be that far away from Abby."

"Seriously?" I said and she nodded as we reached the second floor and they were out of sight, "She's just letting him give that up?"

"I don't think he even considered it," Cynthia said as we walked down the hall towards our history class, "He didn't tell her."

I was rendered speechless as we walked into class and sat down in our seats. Most of the students in our class waited until the absolute last moment to come to class, so we were pretty much alone besides our like eighty year old history teacher, Mr. Bass. His name was slightly ironic, seeing as he looked a lot like a dead fish, or at least he had the expressions like one.

"He really didn't tell her?" I asked, a little puzzled.

"Nope, he didn't," Cynthia said as Scott walked into class.

"What didn't I do?" He asked.

"Come to homeroom this morning," I replied.

"There was a basketball meeting," He informed us as he sat down on my other side, "Sorry, I didn't tell you that this morning?"

"No."

"Oh, sorry, I had a basketball meeting during homeroom," He said with his own little crooked smile.

"Ok, hey, when does the basketball season start?" I asked as the bell rang and the rest of the students started pouring into the classroom.

"Next month," He replied, "We start right after thanksgiving."

"Oh, hey, Halloween?" I asked, "Are we supposed to be doing anything?"

"Uh, D's having a party," Scott said racking his brain, "And you have to be at the game right?"

"No, we're letting the J.V. Cheerleaders take over for the game."

"But it's a Varsity game."

"Yeah, but its Halloween."

"Right, of course," said Scott, "So are we going to D's party or no?"

"Sounds like fun," I replied and his crooked little smile returned.

"Good, 'cause it's gonna be epic," said Scott and his eyes lit up, "Tony's throwing it in the basement, and Abby's handling the decorations and all that. It's going to be amazing, there dressing up all the maids and the cooks and servers up as like zombies and stuff."

I chuckled to think of Jeth trying to help Abby put up cotton spider webs and wrapping toilet paper around the DiNozzo's hired waitresses. I chuckled a little to myself and thoughts of the four of them trying to make the DiNozzo's already creepy basement even creepier managed to occupy my time instead of listening to Mr. Bass's rather boring lecture on the Watergate Scandal.

"Hey, Jenny," said Cynthia about an hour later, "C'mon, let's go, the bell rang, c'mon, it's time for Spanish."

"What?" I said as I dragged myself out of my daydreams of wishing I was in Abby's place, "Oh, right."

I stood up noticeably slower than usual which made Cynthia watch me suspiciously. I could tell she was restraining from asking me if I was ok, and Scott was already gone. I walked into the hall only to see Jeth once again walking Abby to her next class. Abby, thankfully, had given Jethro back his sweatshirt, and now had it draped over her arm, but then again he had his arm wrapped around her which only told me that they were probably headed to Dr. Mallard's class. I only had to walk behind them a few steps before I caught up with them.

"Hey," I said and they both nodded to me in acknowledgement and continued with their conversation which I casually eased in on until we reached the door to my Spanish class.

The day passed pretty quickly after that and I was soon back in my jeep and Scott was following me home. I pulled into the driveway and noticed that there was a red car there that I had never seen before. With the absence of parking spaces left in the driveway, Scott parked his truck on the street and caught up to me at the door.

"Who's here?" He asked casually as I pulled out my house key and opened the door and we stepped into the house.

"Dad?" I called as I dropped my bag on the kitchen table and Scott and I walked into the television room, "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Dad called as he ran down the hall, to where we stood, then held out his hand to shake Scott's, "What are you doing home so early? Jen, didn't you have cheerleading or something?"

"Nope," I said noticing there was a jittery about him, "You ok, Dad?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" He asked, still a little jumpy.

"Jazzy?" called a voice I didn't recognize from the area of my father's bedroom.

I could kick myself for my stupidity as I saw a petite little brunette woman stumble into the hallway wearing my father's old red robe. The one I had seen my mother steal from him so many times over the years.

"Oh, hey, you must be Jenny," She said to me, and I could've sworn her tongue was split like a snake.

"Jen," said my Father awkwardly, "This is Caroline, my--"

I didn't let him finish. I could take hearing him say 'girlfriend' as I ran out of the house, Scott following closely. The door slammed behind us as the tears started to poor out of my eyes, and Scott pulled me into his car before shutting me inside. I was barely aware that my father was now standing on the door step.

"I'll take her to my place, Sir, just up the street," He said, still trying to remain on my father's good side, "She can cool down there. Nice to meet you."

He walked around the car and sat down next to me, he didn't wait to console me there but started the car and drove up the street to his house. Where he parked the car and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me tight.

"It's ok, Jen, it all be ok," He whispered into my ear as my tears started to leave a wet spot on his sweatshirt, and I pulled a little away.

"Ok," I said taking a deep breath before we got out of the car and headed into the house, Scott not removing the arm that was so carefully and consolingly wrapped around my shoulders.


	10. 2nd Wednesday

Disclaimer: Not my characters… I just love them and borrow them sometimes…

A/N: Yeah, sorry this took so long but, I now am in February vacation and my sports after school are over so… I'll have much more time to write and will probably be posting a lot more often again, thanks to all who stuck around…good Jeth and Ziva bro/sis chapter…. Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young 

Ziva's POV (Wednesday) 

I could've karate chopped my alarm clock in half as it went off to wake me up for school, but we didn't have school today. I stuck my arm out from under the covers and hit the snooze button without thinking, quickly fixing my mistake by flicking it off a few seconds later. You really have to love teacher development days, a few days in among the many we spend in that building set aside for teachers to go to classes, of course the better half of the deal went to the students, who got to sleep in and not have classes. I buried my head into my pillow trying to go back to sleep, but all I could hear was Jeth out in the hall.

"Ziva?" Jeth whispered lightly as he knocked on the door, creaking it open so that the light from the hall lit that portion of the room up.

"What?" I asked, trying desperately, but failing to mask the anger in my voice as I sat up.

"Sorry," said Jeth, he was standing in the doorway all dressed and ready for his morning run, "We delayed the run this morning, and I heard your alarm go off…"

I was instantaneously happy that I hadn't bit his head off for depriving me of sleep. I looked into his face and I knew he was troubled, he looked troubled, and he had an uncharacteristic sadness on his face as he went to close the door and leave.

"Hey! Jeth, c'mere, what's wrong?" I called after him and he came back into the room and sat on the edge of my bed with a deep sigh.

"That obvious?" He said and I nodded, now fully awake.

"Just a tad," I said and he gave me a little grin.

"It's just Abby," said Jeth and I was taken aback.

"You and Abby are having problems?" I asked, still blinking, "I find that hard to believe."

"No, we're perfect, she's perfect, that's the problem," said Jeth, "If I tell her about the scholarship, she'll put on a brave face and try to convince me go, but I don't wanna leave her here. If anything I'd rather not leave at all. I just want to be with her, ya know?"

I sighed.

"Jeth, she deserves to know," I said and he let out a deep breath, "Even if you're not gonna go. There are people at school who know, and it's only a matter of time before she finds out. You wanna tell her before she just finds out from some kid at school."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks, Sis," He said as he got to his feet and stretched as I yawned.

"What are we doing later?" I asked.

"Abby's got to baby sit Davy while her parents are working so I was gonna head over there later," said Jeth as he reached the door and turned around, "So if you and Tony want to come too I'm sure that'd be ok. I'll have to text Abbs and ask though."

"I'll text her when you get back and you're showering," said Ziva, "Is Tony just coming straight here?"

"Yeah, I think Henry's gonna drop his stuff off while we're gone," said Jeth and he stepped out into the hall, "Sweat dreams, Ziva."

"Have a nice time." I slightly remember saying before I fell backwards and went straight into a deep sleep.

The next thing I knew the shower was running in the next room, evidently Jeth was home, and that meant Tony was here too. I was glad I had taken a shower the night before as I switched from pajamas to jeans and a sweatshirt to head downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and Jeth was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, so you are alive," Jeth joked as I sat down and I chuckled, noticing Jeth's hair was still wet.

"Wow, I slept through you turning the shower on and off?" I was surprised I was usually a very light sleeper.

"Yup, and I texted Abbs, It's fine," said Jeth as I grabbed myself a pop tart.

"Good," I said as I sat back down across from Jeth at the kitchen table, "So when are you going to tell her?"

"Not today, maybe like Saturday or something, I don't know, I just know that I don't want to upset her right this moment," said Jeth.

"And you never will WANT to upset her…"

"I'll tell her."

"Sure you will," I said as Tony came into the kitchen and I got momentarily distracted and ran to him, as he wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Mmmm, I missed you," said Tony as he leaned down to touch his lips to mine.

"In the fourteen hours in which we haven't seen each other?" I asked and he smiled before kissing me once more, I then teased, "I think you're getting a little clingy."

"Can you blame me?" Tony said and I saw Jeth roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"This is all fascinating," said Jeth, clearly more than a little annoyed, "Anyone who wants a ride to Abby's, I'm leaving now."

"We're coming," I said as Tony took my hand into his own and we headed for the door.

"Where you kids going?" my mother asked as we paraded out the front door and into the driveway, where mom was just coming in with a couple bags of groceries, which Tony took from her, "Thank you, Tony, Darling."

"We're heading over to Abby's," said Jeth impatiently as he slouched down so mom could kiss his cheek, "Ah, I see the rush."

Mom's comment made me giggle a little bit as Tony brought the groceries into the house and presumably to the kitchen. Mom always seemed knew Jeth had fallen hard and fast for Abby, and all see wanted was for him and me to be happy, but she was a little concerned at the speed Jeth and Abby's relationship was going. Well, that really shouldn't surprise anyone, seeing as all moms think that at one point with their kids. I was completely sure mom was happy that Jeth being serious about Abby, or else he would have been off to USC next year, and no mom wants their son to be that far away.

"Ziva honey, did you clean your room?" She said as she came up to me

"Did last night, mom," I said as I climbed into the front seat of Jeth's little yellow car and Tony came out of the house.

"You about done sucking up, DiNozzo?" Jeth asked as he opened the dirver's side door to the car.

"Oh, Jethro, be nice," said mom and Tony smiled as he climbed into the backseat, "Bye kids, have a nice time."

Jeth pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street in the general direction of Abby's house. Jeth had always been a bit of a nut job behind the wheel, and he probably always would be. We were at Abby's within a couple minutes, and knew it too, as she and Davy were out in the yard. Davy was running around with a little Nerf football and Abby was, amazingly, dressed in normal jeans and a sweatshirt, chasing him around the yard. We all climbed out of the car and Abby ran over and jumped on Jeth who took it like a hug and held her to himself for a long time before letting her go.

"Good morning, Abbs," He said leaning down and kissing her briefly before Davy came running over.

"Jeth?" He said and Jeth smiled at him quickly before chasing him back across the yard to get the football, with Tony a little ways behind him.

Abby and I chatted a little on the porch as we watched Jeth and Tony purposefully chase Davy around the yard rather than just catching him in the seconds it would really take them. Once the boys had tired Davy out, we headed inside, where Abby fixed Davy a sandwich and sent him off to play a few video games.

"Will you play one with me, Jeth?" Davy asked as he finished off his sandwich.

"Sorry, Davy, video games really aren't my strong suit," said Jeth and I smiled over at Davy.

"Tony and I'll play with you," I told him and his whole face lit up with a smile as Tony and I followed him into the other room.

After a few short races in Mario Kart, Davy had gotten very sleepy, and he went off to the other room to take a nap as Jeth and Abby came into the TV room.

"Anyone up for a movie or something?" Jeth asked as he and Abby plopped down on the couch and cuddled together rather quickly.

"Right," said Abby and she hopped up and threw in a movie as we all sat back and relaxed.

As we all watched the movie, I watched my brother who was watching Abby primarily. He just looked so happy, and up until then I had wanted him to go with the scholarship, he deserved it, and Abby would wait for him, without a doubt. But, now I wasn't so sure, given the chance could I leave Tony? No, probably not, my brother was just like a different person then he was when she's around. Abby really does bring out the best in Jethro.


	11. 2ND Friday part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own and recognizable characters from other things (obviously)

A/N: Hey, so since I'm like THE most impatient person on the planet, we're skipping Thursday and having two Fridays, both Abby's point of view, though I do reserve the right to change my mind on that… read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young

Abby's POV (Friday) Part I

I sat in the front seat of Jeth's car with Ziva and Tony in the back as we pulled into the school driveway. We were really early, it was Halloween, and Jeth and I still hadn't picked what we were going to be tonight. I had been so busy planning and telling Tony what we would need to decorate his basement correctly that I hadn't really gave it much thought yet. It, of course, would be too cutesy to be Victor and Victoria from Corpse Bride, and there was no way I was dressing up in any sort of princess dress. He seemed to know what I was thinking as he grasped my hand and headed up to the senior parking lot. I looked up and over at him and he gave me a small smirk as he pulled into his parking spot.

"Rock star," I finally said as he put the car in park, shut it off, and pulled the key out, looking at me with a raised eye brow, and I repeated, "Rock star."

"Rockstar?" He said skeptically, "Should I have stopped? And I thought you liked Caf Pow!"

"No, like a literal rock star, for Halloween," I explained, hoping he would understand with fewer words than needed.

"Ah, yeah, ok," He said as what I had been saying registered in his brain, "And what will you be?"

"Your groupie," I said quickly and he chuckled as Tony and Ziva started to laugh.

"I don't really like that idea," Jeth said after a few seconds of thought, "How about you two, what are you guys being?"

"Fred and Lisa Flinstone," Ziva answered as she and Tony climbed out of the car.

"Please," I asked him as I looked over at him and gave him a little pout, "C'mon, it won't be that bad, we'll just tousle up your hair a little bit, add some gel, little guy – liner and you can even have an excuse to wear that leather jacket I spotted in your closet."

"Abbs," He said rolling his eyes.

"I promise, it won't be that bad," I said giving him a little hopeful smile.

"Fine," He said as he sighed heavily and I leaned in and gave him a kiss, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

We climbed out of the car and he took my hand as we headed up to the school together. It took half the walk up to catch up with the other two. I was pretty much out of it and enjoying the feeling of Jeth's hand around mine until something Tony said snapped me out of it.

"What?!" I said as we walked through the door to the school.

"My dad's currently on a plane to Los Angeles on business," Tony repeated cautiously and I glared at him.

"What? But- you-," I stammered before I could find words, "We can still have the party, right?"

"We can," said Tony as we walked to our usual spot to wait for homeroom, "Trissa offered to supervise so the party will go on."

"Yes!" I said with an excited smile and I squeezed Jeth's hand really quick and he smirked a little at the excitement across my face.

Six boring school filled hours later, Ziva and I were sitting on Jeth's bed surrounded by several layers of Jeth's clothes. His leather jacket was hanging on the door, where Tony was looking it over with an approving grin.

"Ok, Jeth," I called out into the hall and he walked out of the bathroom down the hall and walked towards me.

I stopped him and motioned for him to rotate, at which he sighed, and rolled his eyes. He was wearing the darkest jeans we had been able to find in his closet and a black and grey vintage t-shirt that we had to dig through his closet to find. He looked pretty good, actually and I smiled at our handy work.

"You enjoying yourself, Abbs?" He said, clearly a little bit more than disgruntled.

"Mmhmmm," I said as I leaned up and touched my lips to his, "You look great, now let's figure out how we're gonna do your hair."

"Aww, look at the time," He said as we walked back into his room, and he looked at his watch, "Coach wants me there in fifteen minutes, gotta go."

"Ok, fine," I said and he leaned down and kissed me again before going and changing to get ready to go.

"All right," said Tony opening and closing his phone quickly, "Henry'll be here in a few so we can go set up, then he'll drive us to the game, and Abbs, your parents said they'd give your costume to Henry?"

"Yeah, Tony, I'll change at your place after the game," I said as Ziva and I stuffed all Jeth's clothes into the closet as Jeth threw his "costume" into the room, landing gracefully on the bed.

I quickly laid out the clothes and ran to the closet to find boots and threw them next to it. We ran down the stairs after Jeth and walked out into the driveway where Henry was waiting. We jumped into the back of Henry's car while Jeth jumped into his own car, splitting at the top of the street, so we could head to Tony's. Henry pulled up Tony's driveway quickly and dropped us off at the door before heading over to the garage. The three of us ran into the house and down into the basement. Where, there were bags and bags of party supplies on the ground and I smiled.

"You two ready?" I asked as I opened a bag full of strobe lights left from all the other parties.

"Sure are," said Tony as he opened a bag of fake spider-webbing.

"Sweet," I said as I set one of the blue lights over near a couch that had been moved down for the party and looked over at the stereo that was ordinarily up in the living room.

Ziva laughed as she took a rather real looking skeleton out of one of the bags.

"Ok," said Tony as he checked his watch and looked over at us, "We have like two hours to make this all ready before we have to head to the game."

"Well, we'll just set up all the decorations now and put out food as soon as we get back," said Ziva as she walked a skull over to me where I hung it on the wall, "Or at least we'll make the boys do it later."

"I don't know, there might not be any left for people," I said and then after a second I added, "And it probably wouldn't be a good idea to try and Jeth to do anything else, he's already being a good little trooper."

"Both true points," Ziva said and I laughed.

In what didn't seem like two hours we had the whole basement all ready for the party. Tony ran to the top of the steps and turned off the big lights and turned on all the black and strobe lights we had placed around the big basement. The lights flashed around the room and hit the skulls and skeletons and the food table just perfectly to make the basement creepy, but people would still be comfortable.

"Good?" Tony called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," called Ziva and Tony switched the lights back on.

"Ok, C'mon girlies," he called and we ran up the stairs and grabbed our sweatshirts from the hall and got into Henry's car.

We got there a little later than usual, and the pep band was already playing as we pushed through the people on the bleachers to get to the top and join Jeth and Ziva's parents. Mrs. Gibbs gave me a hug as I sat down on the end next to Tony. There were a couple men in suits behind us on the top level of the bleachers with binoculars, but their presence quickly escaped my mind as the team took the field and the crowd went crazy around me.

Jeth was, as always, throwing the perfect passes to his receivers that he always threw. It was half time before my attention was ripped back to the unfamiliar guys behind me, who I assumed to be scouts, considering Tony leaned over and explained what they were as they started to talk.

"What about eighty - nine?" asked one as the other nodded and the first wrote down Stevie's name.

"And how about that quarterback? Eleven? I think was his number?" said the second and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hell of a player," said the first but he sighed heavily, "Apparently USC already gave him quite an offer, and really if that kid has any sense he's gonna take it, but yeah, write him down anyways, won't hurt I guess…"

I turned to Tony, and he, Ziva, and Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs were cautiously looking over at me, all looking kind of scared as I glared at the whole lot of them.


	12. 2nd Friday part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Sorry for the wait…and remember as you read this chapter, Gibbs isn't the hard guy he is in the show…yet… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young

Abby's POV (Friday) Part II

Blind rage outnumbered any of my senses that I couldn't control anyway as Tony walked me to the parking lot as the second half of the game started. Tony whipped out his cell phone and called for Henry to come and pick me up. I felt like a toddler leaving before the game had finished just because of this, but they were winning and after a win it was now a habit to meet him in the parking lot for a kiss before he went up to shower and change. I just couldn't face him right now and I didn't trust myself to be able to stop myself from running to meet him. We were halfway to where Henry said he would pick me up when Dr. Mallard came around the corner, he was dressed in his usual little tan coat and hat and looked over at us concernedly.

"Abigail dear?" He asked questioningly as he noticed the few angry tears that had escaped my iron will not to cry, "What's wrong?"

"She just found out," said Tony for me and the little old man nodded understandingly.

"Did everyone besides me know?!" I practically yelled across the parking lot over my shoulder as I kept walking.

"He didn't want you to know," said Dr. Mallard, "I believe he was planning on turning them down and never mentioning it to you, darling, he just didn't want to upset you. I was talking to him about it and he said they he wasn't even really considering it, he didn't want to go that far away from you."

"Yeah, well, he might just change his mind when I'm through with him," I replied shortly and both them just watched me carefully as I paced back and forth under the street light on the freshly paved sidewalk.

"Do you need any assistance, Mr. DiNozzo?" I heard Dr. Mallard ask.

"No, you can go into the game," Tony replied, "I got a car coming."

"Ok," said Dr. Mallard and we walked cautiously over to me before heading over to the game, "Please don't go too hard on him, Miss Scuito, he was trying to the right thing."

"The right thing would have been to tell me, Dr," I replied as I sat down on the curb.

"Yes, well, sometimes it's hard to see what the right thing to do is," said Dr. Mallard as he started to walk away from Tony and I, and towards the football field behind us.

"Especially since he wasn't going to take it," said Ziva as walked up behind us and she and Tony sat on either side of me, "Though, I did tell him to tell you."

"Yeah, thanks for that," I said sarcastically and she let out a little laugh as Henry drove up and stopped just in front of us.

"Ah, Abby," said Henry as he got out and opened the door, "You're costume's in the trunk, I just picked it up."

"Thanks, Henry," I said wiping the stray tears on my sweatshirt sleeve as I slid into the backseat and Tony and Ziva followed closely behind me, "You guys don't have to come too."

"Whatever," said Ziva, "We can make sure Tony's people set up the food right, and you really think that we'd just leave you to go home like this?"

"Thanks guys," I said feeling very happy to have friends like them.

"No problem," said Tony as Henry took his seat up front in the drivers' seat and he pulled away from the school.

We were at Tony's within minutes and I was all too eager to get out of the silent car. I got out and led the way up to the front door and I paced a little while Tony came up behind me and unlocked the door to let us in.

"Trissa'll be home soon, I'll leave you girls to talking," said Tony as he shut the door behind us and he walked into the television room and plopped down in front of the TV as Ziva and I headed into the kitchen.

I sat down on one of the stools that were previously pushed underneath the island mid-kitchen. Ziva went to the imperial sized fridge, which she opened, and bypassing all the soda cans that were for the party, grabbed a water pitcher and poured me a glass which she slid down the island to me bar room style. I took a sip as the maid that had been watching us since we came in placed a bowl of ice cream in front of me.

"Tony told me to get you lots," She said sheepishly as I grabbed the spoon off the counter top and Ziva pulled up the stool that was next to me.

Ziva gave me a weak smile as the maid dismissed herself from the room and I stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth and looked over at her. With wide eyes I just watched her for a second before swallowing and she laughed. I couldn't really blame her, I even felt a little ridiculous.

"He was just trying to-"

"Zive, I really just don't wanna hear it right now," I said, cutting across her and she just stopped for a few minutes.

"Abby, he's going to be here in like a half hour," Ziva said and I let out a big sigh, "What exactly are you planning on saying to him?"

"I don't know yet," I said hopelessly, "Currently just planning on avoiding him for as long as possible."

"Well," said Ziva, "This is going to require a some sort of conversation if you want to fix it and get past this."

"It will?" I said and then my mind went into overdrive, "And who says I want to anyways? Who says I can't just let him loose? Let him go get a new girlfriend off in California?"

"You know he's not going," Ziva reminded me and then she chuckled a little bit, "Ya know? If I didn't know you as much as I do, I probably would have believed that you didn't want him anymore."

I rolled my eyes, knowing, sadly, she was right. I wanted him so badly it hurt, all the time that I wasn't with him, I wanted to be.

"If he wasn't going to go, why'd he try out?"

"He tried out last year," Ziva said restlessly and I looked over at her, "They came to the school to check out everyone in the general area. He wanted to go last year, but that was when he didn't really have anything here to make him want to stay. But, obviously now he has you."

I just stared into my ice cream as Ziva seemed to give up, gave me a pat on the back, and walked out into the other room to go sit with Tony. I just sat there thinking through what everyone had told me in the past hour, staring at the ice cream like I had heat vision and I was the cause for it's starting to melt. The pink ice cream was a light pink soup by the time I heard the door open, and voices in the hall.

I didn't move as I heard Jeth enter the kitchen, and he sat down next to me on the stool Ziva had previously occupied. I looked out of the corner of my eye over at him, and he was already dressed in his "costume" though he had added a pair of sunglasses hanging off the neck of his t-shirt. I couldn't help but think of what a nice touch it was before bringing my eyes back to my puddle that was my bowl of ice cream.

"So," said Jeth after a few minutes, "What're you doin' exactly? I mean, other than melting your ice cream."

I spun around my stool and looked at him as he outstretched his legs to jam the stool so I was stuck.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," He smirked a little as he gazed at me with those horrid blue eyes of his, I wanted to scratch them out, "Abbs, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry you found out like that. You deserve a lot better than that, and I'm sorry. Abbs, I wasn't going to take it, as I'm sure everyone's been telling you since you heard about it at the game."

"Everyone else, you told everyone else," I said through my teeth and he just looked at me a little weirdly, eyes filling with concern.

"Abbs, I didn't tell anyone," He said as he took my hand in his and placed it on his leg, "Dad gave me the letter at dinner, and so Ziva knew, then she told Tony. Then Dad was kinda upset when I said I wasn't going and coach got involved and involved Doc, and somewhere in there most everyone found out. Apparently they all got the message I didn't want you to know, which was because-"

"You didn't want to upset me, yeah, Doc said," I said and he smiled a little.

"So-"

"Yeah," I said reluctantly, "I forgive you, as long as you tell me this stuff in the future."

"I will," He said, and his eyes were the last thing I saw before I felt his lips against mine.

"Hey! Abbs, people are starting to arrive," said Tony loudly as he walked into the kitchen, dressed in an outrageously large blue tie and a tiger skin dress type thing, "Oh good, you two are seemingly back to normal, Abbs you should probably get dressed."

Jeth gave me a little kiss near my ear and I ran off upstairs to get changed for the party, careful not to let the couple of people who were already there to see me as I raced up the stairs. I reached to the top and helped Ziva with a white rock necklace then ran into the bathroom. Henry had dropped the bag with my stuff in it off at the door and the maid had brought it up. I slipped on the tight black t – shirt and the miniskirt, that was let's just say shorter than anything I would wear to school, and slipped the "VIP" pass over my neck. I fixed my pigtails and pulled on my knee boots.

Ziva had handled the problem of Jeth's hair and I met them all down stairs in the basement. Jeth met me at the bottom of the stairs and brought me over to where Tony, Scott, Ziva, and Jenny were. The rest of the party was clearly already in full swing. I ran over to the stereo and put on a little Android Lust before running back over to curl myself onto Jeth's arm.

"Little loud, Abbs?" He said, almost having to scream over the music, and I just smiled up at him.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" I said with a mischievous smile wide across my face, and he leaned down immediately and kissed me, not so briefly as he usually did.

"Nothing," He said as he pulled away from me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side.

"Hey!" Tony called angrily through the crowd a few hours later, it was nearing midnight now, and people were starting to leave, he was pushing through the rest of the crowd towards the snack table.

"What's goin' on?" Jeth asked as led me over to the table by my hand, and Ziva met us there.

"Beer," said Tony picking up one of the many empty cans off the table and crushing it in his hand, "Oh, dad's gonna kill me!"

"When does he get home?" asked Ziva and I looked up at Jeth's face, there seemed to be a lot going on in that head of his.

"Six hours," said Tony.

"Oh, no problem then, we'll just pick this all up and we'll be fine," said Ziva and Jeth's internal timer must've gone off.

"Crap!" shouted Jeth and he let go of my hand as he ran up the stairs pushing a few people a side as he did so.

I looked down disgruntled, as I realized just how huge the heel was on my boot. I ran, well walked as fast as I could up the stairs to where I could see Jeth running out into the driveway. I suddenly realized what he had a few minutes before; somebody had to drink all that beer. Just who? There must've been more than a hundred people in that basement.

"Jen!" He called as I stepped out onto the doorstep and I saw Jen and Scott getting into their jeep, Jen in the driver's seat, "Jen, out of the car, now!"

I ran over to where he was yelling at her in through the window of her jeep. I noticed quickly that Scott was already passed out in the front seat. Jen was clearly way over the line of tipsy.

"Jeth, I'm fine," she said starting to giggle mid small sentence, "Our street is just a few blocks away!"

"Jen!" said Jeth as Jen giggled again, "Just let me drive you there then?"

"No, I'm fine," she said over dramatically bobbing her head to the side as she hit the gas.

"No, Jen, don't do this!" I screamed as she sped down the driveway and scraping the edge of the jeep against Tony's fence before hitting the gas even more and smashing right into a tree.

I watched in silence as the tree snapped right in half and landed on the top of the car, bringing the power line with it. I was in a fog as I noticed a bunch of people running out of the house towards the car that was now on fire. Jeth's jacket was at my feet and I watched as he reached the car first, shielding his face from the flames with his arm.


	13. 2nd Saturday

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Ok, so knowing that this would be a huge chapter, did a quick outline of what was going to happen… It was nearly three pages… so enjoy the longevity of the chapter … Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young

Tony's POV (Saturday) 

I shook my head a little as I watched the bottom of Abby's boot reach the top of the stairs and disappear, then I ran over to the couch and grabbed a trash bag from under the couch. It had been Abby's idea to make clean up go faster, and I returned to Ziva's side where she helped me get all the cans into the big black trash bag. As soon as the bag was filled to the top with all the cans that had littered the table minutes before, I looked over at the clock which now read a few minutes after midnight. I started to tie up the bag when I heard one of the loudest crashes I've ever heard and dropped the bag to the floor.

I ran as fast as I could up the now completely empty stairs to find a very large current of people heading out the front door of my house. I got to the front step and froze in time with everyone else who was standing in the front yard. I watched the flames rage war on the Jeep at the end of my driveway for a few seconds then I noticed there was someone running towards the flaming car. Knowing immediately that it was my golden boy of a best friend I took off after him. I got halfway down the driveway and saw Jeth shielding himself from the flames and realized that I had just passed Abby standing dumb-stuck on the driveway.

"Abbs!" I screamed over my shoulder as I reached the car, and came to a halt next to Jeth, "Call 911!"

Jeth ran to the driver's side door and flung it open while I took the other side of the car. Only then did I realize it was Jenny's Jeep. I pulled Scott, who was all bloody and scarred out of the car and Jeth hoisted Jenny out of the driver's seat. We switched people and I ended up throwing Jenny, burned and bloody over my shoulder while Jeth managed to pull Scott up the drive way and I ran to meet him. We set them down in the grass a few yards from the car and that's when I noticed there was a stray flame on the back of Jeth's shirt and I clapped it out by whacking him on the back and two of the other party guests from further up the driveway dragged them further away as two of the guys from the football team came and helped Jeth and I up the hill that was my driveway. I was glad they had as the fire in the car reached the gas tank and exploded not too far away.

The ambulances came up the other entrance to the driveway as the firefighters started to put out what was left of the car. The EMTs put Jenny and Scott straight onto stretchers as I looked down at my arms, only to realize just how burnt they were. A couple of EMTs ran to sit between Jeth and me and started to examine our burns as Abby and Ziva arrived at our respective sides. Abby looked frightened to Jeth's burns and back to mine quickly as a third EMT showed up with wet cloths and they started to place them over all of the burnt skin. I felt Ziva place one of the cloths on the back of my neck, placing a little kiss behind my ear.

The first EMT that had gotten to us grabbed the radio that was attached to his shirt and angled it towards his mouth as the two ambulances pulled out of the driveway. The sirens were all blaring as the cops walked towards the house, getting the kids up and away from the still blazing car.

"We're going to need another ambulance," said the EMT over all the sirens and then he dropped it.

The second EMT poured water down my throat and threw another to Abby who managed to get some into Jeth's throat as he leaned against her in the grass, and it was only then I realized that I myself was leaning against Ziva. She was stroking my head as the EMT poured the whole bottle of water down my throat.

"You two were really brave," said the first EMT as the third ambulance, that was clearly for Jeth and I came up the driveway, "I don't know that I would've at you two's age."

"What were we supposed to do?" Jeth said angrily, and breathing heavily as the ambulance stopped next to us, and I saw his face in the light of the fire, "Just let our friends die?"

"Well, you make a valid point," He said as he stood up and Abby and Ziva helped the other two EMTs help Jeth and I to our feet, "You two can walk?"

"It's ten feet," I replied through my teeth as we headed towards the ambulance and loaded up, and Abbs and Zive stopped outside as they helped us up and got us hooked up to oxygen.

"You two comin'?" Jeth said and Abby looked over to one of the EMTs and they nodded as the girls hopped into the ambulance pulled away from the burning car and my house.

"How are Jen and Scott?" Abby asked as we hit the street outside my house and she and Ziva were settled carefully behind Jeth and I while the EMTs got ready to start treating our arms and Jeth's neck.

"They were both stable but critical when they left here, we haven't heard anything else," one of the EMTs answered her, "We assume, because of their injuries, that they were taken into surgery as soon as they arrived at the hospital which was about fifteen minutes ago."

In the light of the ambulance we could see everything clearly and Abby was eyeing Jeth's wounds with concern, I turned around to notice Ziva was also watching me overly carefully. I leaned back and pressed my lips to hers quickly and pulled away with a reassuring smile. I turned around and looked forward realizing that Abby was rubbing some of the soot and blood off of Jeth's face with a wash cloth she had gotten from the third EMT.

We got to the hospital and they brought us straight into the ER where some of the doctors came out and put some sort of weird cream on our arms and the back of Jeth's neck.

"It's an antibiotic, and for the scarring, you two are lucky it looks like it will heal completely, and with minimal scarring," said the doctor as the nurses wrapped our arms in gauze and bandages, "Your arms will be sore for a few days, but it should fade soon. I can get you boys some pain killers if you want them."

"No thanks," said Jeth and I kept silent as Abby kissed his cheek and Ziva started to rub my shoulders a little bit.

"Ok," said the doctor, "Is there anyone we can call for you? Your parents?"

"My dad's on a plane," I said looking over at the clock, "But I'm sure he'll be here as soon as possible, seeing as he'll wanna kill me."

The doctor nodded solemnly and turned to Jeth.

"I'll call my mom and dad," He said but Ziva was too quick for him and already had her phone to her ear.

"I got it," she said simply and Jeth cracked a little smile as Jeth turned back to the doctor.

"Where's the waiting room, it's probably full of teenagers?" I asked for him and the nurse nodded.

"Third floor, you can head that way," she pointed to the right, "The elevator's at the end of the hall and it opens right up to the waiting room."

"Yes, mom, we're fine," Ziva said into her phone and I chuckled a little, "Yes, he's fine. No, mom, we just found the cans, and you and dad can meet us in the third floor waiting room. Bye mom, see you soon."

Jeth managed to hold Abby's hand, though I don't know how because his bandages were like a cast formation over his hand, as we walked down the hall. Ziva hand gingerly managed to hook my less damaged arm in hers and we got into the elevator. The doors opened a few floors up and my jaw dropped. The waiting room was chock full of people. Mostly kids from the party, plus a few, plus Jasper Sheppard and Scott's parents, who stood up and met us coming out of the elevator.

"Jethro," said Scott's father as the three of them approached us, and four kids stood up and let us all sit down, "Tony, we really can't thank you two enough for going in there. The kids have all been telling us about how you two boys went into the car to get them out."

"We were right there," I said recognizing that Jeth didn't like speaking in crowds, "It was nothing, really."

"Well, thank you," said Jasper, watching Jeth carefully while he addressed all of us.

"Don't thank us yet," Jeth piped up and all eyes were on him, "They were in really bad shape when the ambulances took them."

They went back to their seats and we sat there in silence. I looked to my right and Ziva had curled herself next to me and fake leaned on my shoulder. I raised a hand and brought her head down to rest, signaling that that part of my arm didn't hurt. We sat right in front of the elevator and watched as it continuously opened and closed, myself occasionally kissing the top of Ziva's head, and I was sure Jeth was doing the same. It was mostly family that was arriving now, Scott's older brother, Michael, who graduated last year, got there a few minutes after we sat down. He gave Jeth and I a quick nod before going and joining his parents in worry. Jeth's parents got there soon enough.

"Jeth, honey," Jeth's mom was already overcome with worry as she set eyes upon her son, who was all bandaged and probably would look really scary to a mother, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"He's fine, Hun," said Jeth's dad as he walked up, "Your dad here yet, Tony?"

"No, sir," I said as I checked my watch, pulling it out of my pocket, the nurses had removed it before they bandaged me up, "His plane gets here in a half hour."

I hadn't realized that so much time had passed since the crash. Jeth's mom fussed over him for a few more minutes, and I knew, if my own mother was still alive, she'd be in a right shape as well.

"Mom," said Jeth as his father went to sit with his old pal, Jasper, "Actually, I'm really thirsty, could you run down to the cafeteria and get me a coke or some coffee maybe?"

"One black coffee, coming up," she said and then she turned to the rest of us, "Any of you want anything?"

"Apple juice," Abby piped up, she had been uncharacteristically quiet, just sitting cuddled to Jeth's side.

"Coke, please, mom," Ziva said and she nodded as I just shook my head, knowing Jeth just wanted to get rid of her for a few minutes.

"I'm fine," I said as she turned around and got onto the elevator.

As soon as she was gone Jeth stood up and stretched a little and Abby watched him cautiously.

"I'm fine, Abbs, really," He said brushing a bandaged hand gently across her cheek, "I just wanna go talk to their parents."

"Ok," said Abby disgruntled and he walked in the direction of where his dad and their parents were sitting.

We all leaned over a little so we would be able to hear their conversations.

"Hey, Jethro," said Scott's mother kindly, "What's wrong honey?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," He said quietly, being sure to make eye contact with each of them, though avoiding his own father, "I saw them, over by the table with the beer, I didn't know it was beer, I just thought they were hanging out drinking a couple sodas, it was dark. Then when Tony found all the empty cans… I'm sorry I ran them down in the driveway. Scott was already out, Jenny was so smashed, I tried to get her to let me drive them home, Jen brushed me off, but I coulda tried harder. I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Jethro," said Jasper sternly, "You have no right to blame yourself, because you saw them you probably saved their lives. You didn't smuggle the beer in did you?"

"No, sir," said Jeth and Jasper nodded.

"Didn't think so," said Jasper.

"But they didn't either," said Jeth.

"We know," said Scott's dad dismissively, and Jeth gave up and headed back towards us.

He sunk down into his chair and Abby carefully wrapped an arm around his neck. We didn't pay attention in the next few minutes, and when we looked around the waiting room again we saw most of the kids from the party still in their costumes, asleep in their chairs. I let out a sigh as Abby kissed Jeth's cheek for the hundredth time that night as the doors to the elevator opened once more.

"TONY!" my father yelled as we walked into the room, waking everyone else, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? BEER? Teen driving is horrible enough without them being intoxicated!"

"I didn't buy it, dad," I replied angrily, and he looked down to find me sitting, "We just found the empty cans."

"What happened to you two?" He asked gruffly as Jeth's dad rushed over.

"We pulled them out of the car, Dad," I said as Jeth's dad stopped behind his daughter, directly to my diagonal right.

"John," said Mr. Gibbs, trying to calm him down.

"Let me talk to my son, Jack," said Dad angrily and he turned back to me, fire still in his eyes, "Your ok?"

"Fine," I said shrinking into my seat.

"Good, why are you dressed all funny?"

"It's Halloween."

"Who was in the car? Trissa didn't say," said Dad, he was starting to cool down.

"Scott and Jen," I replied, it was just sinking in that he was talking to me.

"Scotty?" He sounded surprised, "We'll talk about this when you get home. We're his parents?"

"Over there with Mr. Sheppard," I said and he walked over to them without another word.

He stood over there talking to them for a few minutes before heading back over to the elevator as Jeth's mom appeared with a tray of drinks, the coffee, the apple juice, the coke, and the rest of the tray was filled with bottled water, probably enough for the entire waiting room.

"Henry'll be waiting for your call," said dad as he got back on the elevator and the doors started to close.

"Right," I said and he disappeared as Jeth's mom handed Jeth, Ziva, and Abby their drinks then threw a bottle of water over at me.

"Thought you might want one, Tony dear," She said as I open the water and took a sip.

"Thank you, Mommy Gibbs," I said, and a faint smile danced across her face as she recognized my adopting Abby's name for her.

She then moved on to hand another coffee to Mr. Sheppard and waters to Scott's parents, who didn't drink coffee. She handed one to her husband before she set the tray of now only waters down on the table in the middle of the waiting room, announcing they were up for grabs as she claimed a seat next to her husband. I sometimes wished I was part of the Gibbs household; they were all such good people. I allowed my mind to wander in the absence of anything else to think about, and not wanting to think about Jenny in Scott in their surgeries anymore.

I was jerked out of my mind wanderings as Ziva poke my arm and I looked up to see a nurse and a solemn looking couple of doctors passed us on the way over to where Jen's dad and Scott's parents. The whole room went silent as they approached them, and all the eyes in the room watched them carefully. You could heat one of the nurses dropping their pen over at the nurses' station down the hall as one of the doctors gave Jasper a sympathetic look.

"We're sorry, Sir," said the doctor and Jasper's eyes started to tear, "We did everything we could, she was just too far gone."

You could almost hear all the kids in the room's hearts stop as Jasper's head dropped into his hands and Mr. Gibbs rubbed a circle on his buddy's back in trying to comfort him. The other Doctor turned to Scott's parents and we all waited on tender hooks to hear the fate of Scott.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harrison?" said the Doctor cautiously as the whole group in the room waited for the bad news, "Your son, Scott had massive internal injuries, and will need a very long recovery time, what with his injuries and burns, and he hasn't woken up yet, but we expect him to be just fine."

As Mrs. Harrison started to bawl her eyes out with happiness the second doctor turned to the crowd of kids that were still in their costumes, and had been waiting for news.

"Ok, we suggest that you all grab a cup of coffee and head home, it's late, you can come back in groups of four at the most to see your friend in the morning," said the doctor and in a hushed voice turned back to Jasper Sheppard, "When your ready, you can go to the nurses' station and they'll help you out, ok?"

Jasper didn't answer but Mr. Gibbs nodded as he wrapped an arm around his grieving friend and the waiting room emptied. Jeth wrapped a bandaged arm around Abby and pulled her closely into him so that her tears ended up on his shirt. Abby had such a big heart, and Jeth was always managed to comfort her, I really didn't know how he did it. I turned to look at Ziva and there was a tear forming in her eye.

"Is that a tear I see?" I asked as I wiped it out of her eye.

"No," she said stubbornly and I shook my head.

"You know, it's ok to show emotion," I said and she shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Good cause I'm not," I said truthfully and I threw my less damaged arm around her shoulders as we all stood and headed over to where Jasper now sat with Jeth and Zive's parents comforting him on either side.

"We're really very sorry for your loss, sir," said Jeth, still holding a crying Abby very closely to him, and Mrs. Gibbs leaned up and rubbed what she could of her back trying to calm her down.

"Like I said earlier," He said looking up through teary eyes at all of us, "It's none of you guys' faults, I know that."

Jeth gave him a solemn nod and turned to his mother quickly.

"Mom, we're gonna head home," He said, and it was unspoken that we'd be back in the morning to visit Scott.

"Ok, there's sandwich stuff in the fridge, please promise me, I know none of you will feel like it, but you'll all eat something, right?" she said and Jeth nodded as she handed him a couple bucks, "Get yourself some coffee, you look tired, drive carefully, ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am," He said politely while he took the money, "We're stopping by Abby's place first, but we'll be home probably before you are."

"Ok, honey," she said and we all turned to leave, none of us talking until we got in the elevator.

"We don't have to go and run to tell my mom and dad tonight, Jeth, they'll understand if we wait until morning," said Abby as Jeth as he wiped some of the tears off her cheeks as Ziva hit the ground floor button.

"I wanna get it over with," said Jeth quietly as the doors opened on the ground floor.

We walked out of the hospital and I decided that I'd lighten up the otherwise silent car ride by calling Henry to OK my going with them over the phone. Dad seemed pretty mad, but hopefully he'd understand that the loss of one friend and injury of another granted some grieving along with other friends. I ended the call that went exactly as I thought it would, 'he's pissed but we can deal with it whenever I get home, tomorrow, and be careful', as we pulled into Abby's driveway.

Jeth, Abbs, and I got out of the car and headed up to the house. We got to the front door and I went to knock, but Abby caught my hand.

"It's six 'o'clock in the morning, you'll wake Davy," She said quickly and she used her house key to get in, much quieter than my knocking on the door would be.

We walked into the kitchen and Abby ran off upstairs to wake her parents while Jeth and I waited in the kitchen.

"Why'd you come in, Tony?" Jeth asked as I looked around Abby's kitchen.

"I don't want Abby's parents to hate me anymore than you do," I said, "And I wanna apologize too."

"Yeah, well, at least we won't actually have to talk to them," said Jeth and I nodded slightly.

Abby walked in a few minutes later with her parents, in tow, both of them had a 'this had better be important' expression on their face and that's when I noticed that Jeth's hands were going about a mile a minute. When had he learned sign language? I was figuring on Abby playing translator like she usually did.

"Abby?" I asked, "What's he saying?"

"He's just explaining what happened," Abby said quietly, "And now he's apologizing to them for letting something like that happen near me, the usual golden boy apology. And now he's asking if it's still ok if I crash with you guys at the Gibbs'."

Jeth's hands stopped a few seconds after Abby stopped and Abby's father remained still as her mother's hands started to go, and her father occasionally chipped in a "word" or two.

"Abbs?" I said, not understanding a thing that was being communicated.

"Oh, right sorry," Abby said as her parents continued on, "They're pleased with Jeth's apology and say it's not his fault at all, they still trust him, and they understand why we all wanna stick together for a while…. And they just said for you to go get Ziva from the car, we can crash in the living room, as long as we promise to not wake Davy or tell him why, he's only six. Oh and I have to watch him for a bit after we visit Scott tomorrow…"

"I'll get her," said Jeth, now audibly and in sign language, "I have to call my mom and tell her anyways."

"Jeth," said Abby furiously signing to her parents, "You just said child, not mom…"

"Sorry," said Jeth letting go of Abby's hand and he walked out the door, flipping his phone open as he did so.

Abby's mom and dad led us through the dining room and over to the living room where there was a sectional couch, wrapping around the room, and offering plenty of room for us all to sleep. Abby's mom motioned in the most obvious signage in the world for me to stay put as she and Abby disappeared around the corner and came back with piles of blankets and pillows. Her dad came down the stairs with a couple of pairs of flannel pants and a couple white t-shirts, presumably for Jeth and I, as he set them on the couch and pointed to me and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said, only now remembering we were all still in our costumes, and her dad nodded in comprehension as Jeth and Ziva walked in and Abby's parents disappeared off to bed again, "Your parents are really nice."

"I know," said Abby as I threw the second set of pajamas to Jeth, who caught them rather skillfully.

It only took a few minutes for us all to change and get back to Abby's living room. Ziva had borrowed some of Abby's pajamas and we were soon all on the couch. Abby had her head on Jeth's chest and was cuddled close to him as he popped out the foot rest. They looked comfy, but neither fell asleep. I knew tonight would be a sleepless morning, I guess, but that left me to think about why. Why was it that Jeth and Abby were so cutesy and close and Zive and I not so much?

The sun was starting to come in through the window and Jeth got up and shut the blinds and returned to Abby, planting a little kiss on her lips. This only made me plunge into my thoughts further, why were Ziva and I so different then them? Most likely because we were so different from them, neither of us had ever been the clingy cutesy type. They however were the pinnacle of cutesy.

I must have been more tired than I thought as I dozed off not too long after that thought and woke up when the clock read two. I figured it was the afternoon and Jeth was just sitting a little ways down the couch with Abby still fast asleep, head on his chest. He was using his less burnt and bandage hand to stroke her head ever so gently and I looked to my left and Ziva was still sleeping as well. Abby's mom walked into the room a few minutes later. She said something in sign language and I waited for her to leave before I turned to Jeth for a translation.

"She said, that my mom stopped by your house last night and then dropped off clothes for us all this morning, and she added in that Davy's at a friend's house for the day so no rush getting home from the hospital," said Jeth in a whisper that I could barely hear from where I sat.

His whispering was for a loss, because Abby stirred just as I nodded in acknowledgement. She barely raised her head before attaching her lips to Jeth's and I looked over to Ziva, who also woke up and I leaned down and kissed her briefly.

"What was that for?" She asked confusedly as I pulled away and I smiled.

"Nothin," I said and she smiled up at me.

"So," said Jeth as he finally pulled away from Abbs, "Everyone get ready and we'll head over to the hospital."

At the mention of the word hospital the mood in the room changed dramatically. I'm sure all of us would rather the nightmare that was last night was just that, a nightmare. A half an hour later we were all piled into Jeth's car again, Abby's mom had made him coffee, and we were heading back to the hospital. We walked into the main entrance and I walked up to the main desk.

"Can you tell me where Scott Harrison's room is please?" I asked the nurse kindly and she just looked at us for a second then nodded.

"403," She said, "He just woke up a few hours ago and got out of ICU, like just, he was really groggy and wasn't making much sense, then he fell back to sleep. I don't know that he's awake again yet."

"Thanks," said Abby and we all headed to the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor.

We walked down the hall and Michael saw us coming, he had been pacing outside his brother's room, and he walked the rest of the way down to see us. He gave us a weak little smile, the kind people give to others at funerals, when their trying to stay positive.

"Hey," said Michael, "Scott just woke up again, and he was asking what happened. Dad told him and then he asked for Jenny. Mr. Sheppard's in there telling him now, you guys might wanna wait a few minutes before heading in there. But you can go in, I've been turning down some of the kids that I knew were Jenny's friends for this purpose. You all can go in, though, I'm sure he'll want to thank you guys."

"OK," said Jeth a little sadly, gripping Abby's hand in his.

"You have a girlfriend, Jeth?" He asked in surprise as he noticed their hands together.

"Yeah, this is Abby," said Jeth.

"Wow, never thought you'd ever find a girlfriend," said Michael, he seemed happy to be on any other subject then the one that he had no doubt had to deal with all night, "You must be some special girl, Abby, Jeth's never really shown interest in girls, well other then the models."

"Ey! Enough," said Jeth, who turned red a little as Michael turned to me and Ziva.

"Well you two getting together was just a matter of time," He teased and Ziva hit his arm playfully and he chuckled a little.

We didn't stay too long with Scott, he was so out of it and tired and sad, we stayed as long as we could before Abby started tearing up. We headed back to Jeth's house and I called Henry to meet us there, and bring me home. I was finally ready to go and face my father, but as I walked through the door a half hour later I took it all back.

"Tony! Come in here," He called from the end of the hall room that I knew to be his office.

"Yeah, Dad?" I said as I opened the door and walked in.

"I've been trying to figure out just what I should punish you with, Tony," said Dad as he watched me carefully over his newspaper, and he set it down, "I've always been so proud of you, boy. You've always been such a good kid, you've always done semi ok in school, and you've never gotten into much trouble before this, and I just don't get it, Tony. You play sports, is there something I'm doing wrong? You've always had anything you ever needed, that I could get you anyways. You disappointed me, Tony. I thought you were mature enough to handle a party on your own, Trissa's not exactly the police officer type, she wasn't gonna tackle kids walking into the party with beer like I do. And your friend died, so I don't feel like I can really punish you, but I'm going to. Tony, you lose Henry for joy purposes, he drives you to school and picks you up after practice and he'll bring you home, here. If you wanna hang out with Jeth, and Ziva and Abby, starting Next week Jeth can bring you home afterwards. No more parties, just you and those three, and until we figure out who brought the beer in, not even them. I know it wasn't them, but it'll motivate you to help find out who it was. You are dismissed, Tony."

I nodded and walked out of the office without complaint, as a shockwave went right through me. He had just looked me in the eye and talked to me, not yelling, speaking angrily of course, but was that actually speech?


	14. 3rd Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: So, I'm going to try and end all my NCIS stories, If I can remember what all their plot lines were supposed to be (Yeah sorry it's been a while)… and what was with the show completely avoiding the gabbiness in the last few episodes??? Ok so here we go… skipping a bout a Sunday and a week.. and it's really short, but it's a ball to get rolling again… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Forever Young 

Scott's POV (Monday) 

I was dreading school. It was my first day back since the accident, I has just got out of the hospital Saturday. I pulled into the senior lot next to Jeth's car and waited for him, Abby, Tony, and Ziva to pile out before I got out of the car, and even then I walked over to them slowly. Abby had offered for me to start hanging around with them more since Jenny was gone. Her funeral was tomorrow, that reminded me. I walked over, my arms and neck still bandaged up and Tony clapped me on the shoulder.

"Heya Scott," He said as I winced, he was just trying to be friendly, he didn't realize that was burnt too, "You gonna play ball this year?"

"Don't think so," I said as we all turned and headed up to the school.

"You should," said Jeth as he took Abby's hand in his, "Might keep you busy."

"Maybe," I said as we walked through the door, and I realized that Cynthia, Jenny's best friend had already move on.

I watched from across the cafeteria as she demonstrated that she had taken Jenny's place as cheer captain. I just followed Jeth and Tony with my head down, trying not to draw too much attention. Abby was talking about something, and as always Jeth was paying very close attention to every word. Ziva and Tony however, were in a more depth conversation in hushed tones a few feet away from us. It was amazing to me how the school and the world were not so different than before the accident. My world had stopped when it happened, and just now was it starting to turn a little bit again.

"Tony, did we get a name yet?" Jeth asked as Ziva and Tony rejoined the group.

"Oh. no," said Tony, eyeing me wearily, "I was just talking to Zive about it, nobody's going to fess up and no body's gonna want to squeal."

"Squeal about what?" I asked and Tony just looked to Jeth, and then to Abby who answered me.

"Who brought the booze," said Abby solemnly and I nodded, "Do you know?"

"No." I lied pointedly, and Jeth seemed to be analyzing me slightly with his eyes before the bell rang to go to homeroom.

Jeth was then distracted by having to lean down and kiss Abby before she went off to her homeroom. Homeroom was weird. It was almost deathly silent, for once, and I knew it was just because I was present. I just sat in a seat in the back and waited for the first period bell to ring. I knew that I would not be learning anything today, and I might as well have just stayed at home.

I wondered slightly, as I walked to first period, and Tony waved to me with a little cheer-you-up smile what they would do if they knew it was me. If they knew that I was the one who brought all the beer, and I was the one who passed out and lived. They would, surely, all hate me, and I don't think I could take that along with all the guilt I already had. That was half the reason that I was out as long as I was. The therapist at the hospital gave me extra days because he said that I wasn't mentally stable enough to be released.

Of course I wasn't mentally stable, I had not only lost my girlfriend, it was my own fault. I felt like dying, I wanted to die. I didn't want to be here, and I didn't deserve to be there. Scum like me didn't deserve to live. I had thought of so many ways to end it all, lying there in the hospital bed. I guess therapists weren't such crackpots after all.

I walked into Dr. Mallard's class and rolled my eyes as I realized this was one of the many classes that I sat next to Jenny. Or I used to sit next to Jenny. Dr. Mallard seemed to remember, and he told me to take whatever seat I liked, no need to bother with my assigned seat, he knew my name.

I picked one in the way back of the classroom, and I just sat there all the class. I felt like I was going to cry, I just felt so helpless. After school out in the parking lot, Abby invited me over to the Gibbs' but I declined, I just wanted to go home and sleep to escape for a little while if I could.


End file.
